Out of Time
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Gabrielle is ready for change. She uses her abilitiy to help people like her, and an unknown Special needs her help. This Special leads her to New York where she meets up with an old friend. Please review! First story in the Out of Time Series.
1. An Unmistakeable Mission

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters are property of NBC. I wished I owned Zachary Quinto! Sylar is my favorite character on Heroes. Even though I love him I had nothing to do with his creation.

**Claims:** All Non-canon characters I came up with in my head.

**Authors Note:** I love to dedicate this story to my two best friends for always inspiring me. I came up with this story randomly. I was sitting around one day and it just came to me. Please enjoy! Please Review!

**Story Info:** Rated T for Language, mild violence, sexual references.

**Pairings:** Sylar/OC, Peter/OC, Mohinder/OC

* * *

Ch. 1: An Unmistakable Mission

"I have to leave," I said with a little frustration my voice. My "Mother" seemed to not be listening at all. Lucy, who as you might have guessed, is my caregiver not my actual mom. She didn't get how much this meant to me.

"Why do you have to go to New York?" Lucy asked, who by this time sounded annoyed, but at this point I didn't care. Lucy's blessing really did mean something to me. I could leave, but I wanted her permission.

It still annoyed me that after all this time Lucy still questioned me about my work. She knew I don't talk about "them", the specials, or people with abilities. The abilities ranged from flying to invisibility to reading minds. I made a vow long ago that if I wanted to help "them" then I needed to take a vow of silence whenever my clients came for my help. I also don't tell anyone what my true ability is. Telling people about my ability took awhile. Did I forget too mention that I to was one of them? I have been living with different families for a very long time. I can't even remember living with my parents. Don't even think about asking me what my age is. There are three things I don't like talking about: One, my job, two, my ability, and three, my age. I also don't like talking about my parents, but that is a different story completely.

"I have to go, please Lucy!" I began to beg, feeling like a five year old.

"Absolutely not, Gabrielle!" Lucy said stubbornly. I was beginning to get annoyed. Didn't she know that someone's life was at stake?

"Fine!" I shouted, walking up the stairs. I slammed my door shut, taking care to bang it as loud as I could.

Lucy clearly was too absorbed in John, her boyfriend, to care. Lucy is really sweet and nice, but she is still selfish sometimes. I liked living with Lucy, but maybe it was time for a change. You see I don't look my age, I haven't for awhile. This makes it difficult to stay with one family for more than a couple of years. I hated starting over. At least I didn't have to change my name. I had to change my last name, but who cares about last names. My name was the only important thing I held onto. Just when I was beginning to like a family, I had to change. I can barely pass for 20. Don't get me wrong, I love traveling, but enough is enough. After this client I was going to retire. Lucy's refusal made up my mind. I dialed a phone number I had come to know well and left a voicemail. Then I began to write a letter.

_Lucy, _

_Thanks for everything. I decided to leave on my own. I know I won't be welcome back, but I figured out where I need to be, New York. Maybe I will see you again in the future, but I need to be in New York right now. I have a friend that is willing to help me; don't worry it's not dangerous. Thanks so much. Please don't be too mad at me._

_Thanks again,_

_ Gabby._

I hoped that everything I was doing wouldn't be for nothing. I picked up my bag and climbed out my window. My bag wasn't real heavy. I wouldn't need it where I was going. I began to walk down the street to an uncertain future and an unmistakable mission.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Gabby arrives in New York. Her old friend is not his usual self. She finds out how hard her best friend's life has been since the death of his brother._


	2. A Friend's Grief

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's all NBC. Well maybe the plot and Gabriella was my idea, but you get what I mean.

**Author's Note**: I still don't own Zachary Quinto (sob).

* * *

Ch. 2 A Friend's Grief

I walked up the long staircase to an apartment I have never been to. It surprised that Angela Petrelli let her youngest son live in such a place as this apartment building. Peter was always too noble to take any handouts. Peter was always more independent then the rest of his family, for as long as she can remember. He was much more independent then his brother Nathan. Thinking about the late Petrelli brother made me nervous because I knew that Peter had not gotten over his brother's death. I knocked on an apartment door. My old friend answered the door with a huge smile. The smile told me that my presence is the only thing that has brought him any joy in a long time. The first thing that stuck me was Peter's appearance. He looked like he lost a lot of weight, and his hair was a mess. I was really shocked by his hair because he usually takes great pride in his hair and his appearance. Peter was not vain but he didn't usually look like he did now. He seemed to have grown a lot in a short amount of time.

"Hey Peter." I said cheerfully. Not knowing what else to say.

"It's good to see you Gabs" Peter said cheerful. I could tell he was trying to act happier then he was.

I now noticed a petite blond young woman, who was not yet in her 20's. I realized that this must have been Claire, Peter's niece. She was also Nathan's only daughter.

"Come In" Peter said bringing me back to Earth.

The first thing I realized was that Peter's apartment was unnaturally clean. It looked like Peter never really stayed at his apartment. Peter was not a neat freak, and he wasn't a slob either. I never seen an apartment as clean as Peter's apartment, Peter motioned me to sit down. Peter seemed to have gone through as huge transformation. I was still surprised at Peter's appearance. He might have been skinny before but he looked like he lost all muscles in his body. Nathan's death seemed to be taking a toll of my dear friend.

"How have you been Pete" I questioned trying not to sound concerned.

"I have good days, and my bad days like everyone else" He replied not meeting my eyes. Peter's beeper went off.

"Oh, no, I to go back to the hospital" Peter said, clearly annoyed.

"Not a problem, I can wait until you get back to bring me to my apartment" I said quickly

"Are you sure" Peter said. It took me awhile to pursue him to go.

"How has he been" I asked Claire.

"Not good. I thought he has been getting better but he hasn't. He has been working a lot. I come over to help cleaning up, but it's like he is never her in order for it to get dirty. Emma brings him food a lot" Claire explains

"Who's Emma?" I questioned the blond.

"Peter's girlfriend" She says with a smile. I was really happy to hear this. If anyone deserves happiness, it's Peter.

"Aren't you the girl that revealed her ability on live TV?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"You think I shouldn't have done it, do you?" She said with a tone of disappointment.

"No, I just think that maybe it just happened at the wrong time" I said encouragingly.

"My dad thinks it was mistake and I am starting to think he is right" Claire sadly.

We talked for over an hour. Claire told me about what happened with Samuel Sullivan and about her revealing her ability. One of the most surprising things I found out was that Angela was ill.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked worriedly. My heart sank at this information.

"We don't know, she won't tell anyone" Claire said

"Does Angela know I am in town" I asked

"No, Peter didn't tell her" Claire replied.  
After Claire left, I was in Peter's empty apartment on my own. Everything I found out was stuck in my mind. I think it goes without saying I am worried about Peter. I promised myself that, while I'm in New York, I will find the man in my dreams and; somehow, help Peter. I had been making Peter smile since the he was a small infant. Why should now be any different?

* * *

Next Chapter: _Gabby meets Mohinder Shursh. The visit makes Gabby worry about the health of her best friend. She confronts Peter and gets way more then she bargained for. Gabby reveals to Peter a secret that leads down a dark path._


	3. Morning Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I own this plot and that's all. Please no Suing. If you sue I will be upset and sad. Please don't make me sad.

Author's Note: I am editing all my stories. I am currently working on new stories and editing my stories. Please be patient for updates. If this is your first time reading them, please review. Thanks so much.

* * *

Ch. 3 Morning Confrontation

I awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door. I realized that I had tears in my eyes. I remember what I dreamed upset me, but I didn't know why. I opened the door, and standing before was a very attractive man with black hair and a dark complexion. I knew instantly he was Mohinder Suresh, the doctor from India.

"Hello Mohinder" I said. I took note that Mohinder looked upset.

"Is Peter home?" Mohinder said trying to keep calm.

"No he is still at work" I said now getting worried.

"I am worried sick, someone has been stealing medical supplies from me" Mohinder said.

"You think Peter stole them. Why?" I said, now remembering my dreams.

"Because Peter is the only one I know whose power is messed up" Mohinder said clearly upset.

"You think Peter is experimenting on himself in order to get his ability back." I said now fully understanding why Mohinder was so upset.

"I don't know why he would steal from me. I would have tried helping him if it was that important to him" He said

I told Mohinder I will ask Peter about it. He still seemed upset when he left. After he left, I started crying. Why would Peter steal anything? Suddenly his appearance was explained. I didn't even what to think what Peter was putting in his body in order to get his ability back.

* * *

I sat there a long time. I thought of my lost friend. How was I going to help him? Would I be able to help him? Peter had gone through a lot in the past few years. I remember he the day he told me he could fly. Peter was so much happier back then. It seem to take forever but Peter suddenly appeared back.

"Hey Peter" I said

"Hey how was your day" Peter said cheerfully.

"Mohinder stopped by" I replied. Peter was now looking guilty.

"Peter, have you been stealing things from Mohinder's Lab" I asked almost in tears.

"Look, Gabby, I was once the most powerful person with a whole like complicated abilities. When my dad took my ability away, I was never the same." He began to explain.

"Peter your still powerful" I was trying to calm down. At this point I pretty much lost it.

"I wasn't strong enough to save Nathan, or stop the harassment Claire has been getting since she revealed her ability." Peter said.

"Peter experimenting on yourself won't help Claire or bring Nathan back." I said. I was going into big sister mode now.

"I know that but I need to be strong to help my mom." Peter said. He was now had tears in his eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"What is wrong with your Mom?" I said.

"I think she might be dying. She has been deteriorating for the last couple of months, and she won't tell me what is wrong" He said. My heart was breaking at these words. Peter and I both started crying at this point

* * *

We sat there in Peter's front room just taking. Peter talked about everything that has been going on with his Mom, and Claire, and Nathan. He also explained to me about him helping a man name Sylar with "complications" from his ability. Poor Peter has been just crammed with stress. Peter seemed to be getting better when he talked about it. I knew it wasn't a complete fix but hopefully will lead Peter in the right direction.

"Pete, you were never the type to pity yourself" I said after a while. Peter was truly smiling now.

"You always were a strong person" I said

"I know I messed up" He said sounding embarrassed.

"I promised that I will go to Mohinder and get checked out, to see if there is any permanent damage" He said.

"I am so glad but I need your help with something" I said. I explain to Peter all about my dream.

"So you where having the dreams about this man in trouble and suddenly it stopped" Peter said confused.

"Yeah and I don't know why" I said exhaustedly.

"Maybe he died" Peter saying the very thing I was afraid of.

"I don't think so; there was at least one person that could have made the dreams stop." I said. Now I was going to reveal it.

"Who" Peter questioned

"Arthur Petrelli" I said. Peter looked shocked

"My dad's dead Gab, Sylar killed him" Peter said. It surprised me that Peter was not bitter at the man who not only killed his father, but his brother too.

"I know, but is he really dead" I asked him what I had been asking myself for a few weeks now.

"Maybe, you need too, well…" Peter began

"What" I said wanting to know what he was trying to say.

"Maybe you should talk to Sylar, he was there, he would know." Peter said matter of factly.

"That is a great idea!" I said happily.

"Be warned, he is vicious and arrogant" Peter said in a smile

"Then how to do you know where he lives" I said amused

"Cause he is my best friend" Peter said sarcastically. I had to giggle at Peter's face. It seemed like the old Peter was back. Peter and I set out for Sylar's house. I wonder what kind how apartment a man like Sylar would live in.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Gabby looks at the past and remembers the day she meet Pete_r. _Gabby meets Gabriel Gray aka "Sylar". Gabby does not get a good first impression of him, but believe he is the key to finding the man in her dreams._


	4. Meeting the Boogeyman

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I am just a super fan. I love Sylar. Call me Zachary Quinto (LOL)

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Ancient Bad Wolf for the review and support. Emmy you're the greatest, thanks for dealing with my craziness! You girls make me a better writer

* * *

Ch. 4 Meeting the Boogeyman

_Flashback: I was in a huge house. This guy and his wife must be rich. I noticed that these rich people have at least one child. I think his name was Nathan. At least that's what the file said at headquarters. I heard the Arthur Petrelli was a horrible man, his wife was the same way, and his son was a spoiled brat. I walked into a dark-empty room. My mission was to steal from the Petrelli's. My boss would not be happy if he saw me. The maid of the house was about to catch me. I slid to into a dark room. It took me a while to notice that it was a nursery. In the baby crib was probably the most beautiful baby I ever seen. The baby open his eyes, he suddenly started crying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't be caught by Arthur Petrelli. I picked up the baby and began to sing quietly. Singing didn't work. I thought of the only thing I could do._

"_Why are you little one, you will be the most powerful hero. You will find an ally in an enemy, and you and your brother will save thousands. You will be loved by everyone you meet. You will be a great man Peter Petrelli._

"_Nice name, I always liked the name Peter." A woman said. She had dark hair which was tied in a tight bun. _

"_I am sorry, I" I stutter, I was caught what else can I do._

"_No need to apologize" The woman said taking Peter from my arms. _

"_He is a very beautiful baby" I said. Did she hear what I said to the infant?_

"_I always knew my youngest will have an amazing ability, I'm Angela by the way" Angela said.  
"It's nice to meet you" I said politely. _

"_My husband and I were looking for a name for him, Peter, I like it" Angela said, putting baby Peter in his crib._

"_How did you know I was here" I asked._

"_I have an ability like you, but yours is a little more complicated I see" Angela said._

"_I will tell Arthur, you're staying in our guest room" Angela said like this settled a long argument._

_With these words I got two brothers and, for a while at least, I was a Petrelli._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The older Peter and I walked toward a very old apartment building. I began to smile at the memory of the first time me and Peter meet. I was still wondering what I was going to find in the apartment. The apartment might be old, but it seemed normal. Was Peter sure we would find Sylar here?

"Noah gave me this address" Peter said sensing my uncertainness.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. Not sure of the answer. Peter didn't answer my questions.

We walked into the building and I walked up the stairs. When we finally got to number 11, Pete took no time in opening the door. He didn't even knock. Peter looked like he was ready for a fight. It was clear that Peter didn't like this man. I realized that there was more Sylar then Peter let on.

"Sylar, get out here" Peter said. I never saw Peter act this way. He has more hate in his voice then I ever heard in one voice. I was really confused to. Why is he helping Sylar, if he hates him so much?

"Sylar has an addiction to stealing abilities" Peter explained looking around the apartment.

"How does he steal abilities" I ask getting scared now. Peter did not answer me. I tried to keep dangerous thoughts at bay.

I noticed now that the apartment building was unnaturally clean. It seemed that Sylar might evil but he also had OCD. This made me think of what Lucy would call a Mama's boy. This thought made Sylar less scary than I thought. Suddenly, a good-looking man with black hair appeared. He seemed emotionless, he also looked familiar. Suddenly I realize where I saw him from.

"That's Sylar" I said. He seemed ok to me. How could a man look like that and be so evil?

"He is the most evil man I have ever meant" Peter declared, like he was proud to know him.

"Why is it always the good-looking ones that are psycho" I asked.

"What am I chop liver?" Peter asked.

"No more like dirt on my shoe" I retorted.

"What are you doing here Petey, can't get enough of me" Sylar said.

"Now it makes sense" I whispered to Peter. Sylar did seem a little arrogant.

I fainted. I don't know how long I was unconscious. When I came to, I was on the ground. The first thing I saw was Peter's face. I then noticed Sylar. He clearly didn't know how to react when someone fainted in his house. I suddenly remembered what I dreamed about while I was unconscious. I was dreaming again, this was a relief. I walked up to Sylar.

"Are you Gabriel?" I asked more sure know than ever that this was why I here.

"How did you know my real name?" Sylar said. He was clearly shocked.

"I think we need to talk" I said.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _A former enemy makes an appearance. Gabby has a less then helpful talk with Sylar. It leaves her with doubts._


	5. Getting Nowhere

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan-made story. I do not own Heroes or Zachary Quinto;( No Copyright infringement intended. Gabrielle White is my creation.

**Author's Note: **This is an edited chapter. If you're reading this for the first time, I would love a review. Constructive criticism is encouraged.

* * *

Ch. 5 Getting Nowhere

_Flashback: _

_Peter was running around the playground. Nathan and I must have been there for two hours. For the two hours, I have felt someone was watching us. I looked around and I noticed a very familiar face_

"_Hey, Nate, why don't you take Pete for an ice cream" I ordered Nathan around like an older sister, a much older sister._

"_I want Ice Cream!" Peter began to whine._

_After they left I went up to the woman that was so keen on talking to me all day._

"_What are you doing here Jade?" I said a little irritated_

"_Can't a girl visit her dear older sister?" Jade said innocently_

"_Not when the sister in question is you" I replied._

"_Are you still going on about the Daniel thing" Jade said, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on me._

"_I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" I shouted_

"_Build a bridge and get over it!" Jade said coldly_

"_Get over it, you killed Daniel!" I said with a little crack in my voice. _

"_I did nothing of the short" Jade said smiling._

"_You fooled a lot of people, including Mom and Dad, but you can't fool me." I said _

"_I tell you this I will never trust you again and will never trust anyone with my clients." I finished my rant._

"_You are mad because it was Daniel that died." Jade said_

"_I loved Daniel, you just couldn't handle I had something that you did" I said with fury in my voice_

"_It's nice to know what my sister thinks of me" Jade said. She clearly didn't care that she broke her sister's heart._

_End of Chapter:_

* * *

That was the last time I saw my sister. I never believed that a person is truly evil, but my sister came close. The man in front of me also came close.

"So let me get this straight, you been dreaming about me, then suddenly the dreams stop. You think Arthur Petrelli might be behind it all." Sylar said for the six times that night.

"Yes for the last time." I was getting tired of explaining the whole story.

"It's impossible; I stuck a bullet in his head" Sylar not believing it himself.

'I know but Arthur was the only one that could" I said. Sylar looked confused.

"He has an ability. It's a new one. He can not only steal abilities but he can manipulate them." I said.

"Who did he steal it from?" Sylar asked. I don't know what possessed me but I slap him in the face.

"It's obviously too much to ask you question." I snapped.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I didn't take his apologize. Disappointment filled my body. I didn't feel like I got anywhere. Peter showed up moments later.

"Came to check if you are still alive" Peter said. When I asked to speak to Sylar, Peter went outside. Peter knew my rules.

"Let's go Pete" I said shortly not waiting for a reply.

* * *

I left Sylar stunned. He obviously didn't know how to take the information that I gave him. I thought when I finally found the man in my dreams, it would all makes sense to me. I knew no more information than I did when I came to see Sylar. If I had to help Gabriel, I have to know what he is in danger from. For the second time that day, I thought about my sister. My sister and I always were competitive. We both tried to help the specials. Along the way it changed, Jade changed. My parents always babied her, because she was the youngest. That is what led to their death. To this day I still think that Jade didn't know the consequences about what she did. Daniel certainly paid the price of trusting Jade. When Daniel died I promised that I would never get close to anyone the way I got close to him. My sister always teased me with my weakness for men with black hair.

"Were here, Gabby" Pete said getting out of the cab. I finally saw the beautiful building I will be staying at during my stay in New York. I was amazed with it. It was the perfect place to live.

"Here are your keys Gab" Pete said handing me the golden keys.

"You're not coming in with me" I said.

"No, I have some errands to run." Peter explained. I was wondering what he was up to.

"I am going to see Mohinder, and I am giving my landlord my two week notice" Pete said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm going to live with my mom for a while" Pete explained. Typical Peter, always thinking of other people.

I walked up to my apartment. When I got inside, I could tell it was Peter already who had furnished. I must remember to repay Peter when I get the chance. I was so excited to finally have my own kitchen and bathroom. I had a huge tube. I also had a king size bed. My apartment looked empty. I was so use to living with someone, that living on my own made me feel so lonely. I climb into bed thinking about Sylar. I still didn't think I liked Sylar; well maybe I did, a little bit. I didn't know the person I was thinking about had been watching me from my open window. Before I could see him, he flew off.

* * *

Next Chapter: _Gabby faces the pain of losing Daniel. Gabby gets a proposition that she might not be able to handle. Angela is getting worse and makes a request._


	6. Waiting in the dark

Giving credit were credit is due!

Author's Note: This will be my last update until April 21st. I am going to Florida.

* * *

Ch. 6 Waiting in the Dark

Over the next week, I got familiar with my new surroundings. Twice that week I opened the box. I then picked up the bracelet that Daniel once gave me. It was inscribed with the words _remember, love, faith._ Daniel had a thing for romantic gestures. The bracelet made me remember the day he came to me for help, and everything that occurred after that. I open the folder I had on him and began to read it for the 5 time since I wrote it.

Name: Daniel Haze

Ability: Cellular Manipulation

DOB: April 7 1967

DOD: November 22 1990

Cause of Death: Murder

When I made the folder, all those years ago, I couldn't bare to write anymore but that. I could talk about his rare ability but I couldn't take about his death. It still shocked me that after 30 years it still hurt me the same way it did the day he died. Daniel's case made me feel like a failure. I put the folder and the box under her bed. I will try not to dwell on it again.

This had possible been the longest week of her. Gabrielle had one visitor this whole week. Last time Peter was here we had an uncomfortable conversation about him him

"Mom's been asking about you." Peter said

"How did she find out I was her?" I asked

"Well she does have the ability to see the future." Peter began to explain

"Pete, I love you mom I just don't agree with what she does." I said

"Then why avoid her?" Peter asked

"Cause I know that she will ask me about Arthur." I explained.

"So, you don't know anything. Why can't you tell her that?" Peter said

"Your mom is sick; she doesn't need any more stress." I said.

Peter explained to me that Angela immune system seemed to be breaking down. She had high blood pressure, fatigue, and a lot of flu-like system. He doctors wanted to test her for a number of diseases but she refused to see a doctor. Other then Peter that I had no other visitor at least until Saturday.

I took a walk to Central Park on Saturday. I use to love to walk with Nathan and Peter here. We always found something to do after school. I have to admit that I didn't feel good about the way I came to live with the Petrelli's, but I took the mission to do one thing, to kill Arthur. The mission was to steal but I had my own agenda. It was the first time I went off the path. Jade would have been proud.

I couldn't keep Jade from my mind, and I didn't know why. I know that one day she would drop in on me, but I wasn't looking forward to that day. It was better for me and my sister to be split up. A lot less people died that way. I hadn't seen my sister in years, but I always knew she was waiting in the darkness. All this week I felt that someone was following me. I always knew when I was being followed. It was almost night fall before I got back to my apartment.

The first thing I noticed was that my door was open. Second a very familiar face greeted me as I walked in the room. I then knew who had been following me.

"Missed me?" Sylar, aka Gabriel Gray, said

"What are you doing here, how did you get into my apartment?" I shot at him.

"Well you didn't lock the door. First time living on your own?" Sylar asked.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" I said embarrassed.

"Well I think it goes without saying, but you fascinate me." He said truthfully

"Why?" I said, not knowing me where this conversation was going.

"Cause I think you can help me with getting control of my ability." Sylar explained.

"Why do you think that?" I questioned him.

"Because you were dreaming about me, and I been trying to keep my abilities under control, then you come here to "save" me" Sylar said it like it was obviously.

"I didn't come here to help you with the abilities." I said, wanting him to get out of my apartment.

"That maybe but I know that you know a lot about abilities, you can help me with the hunger' Sylar said.

"What is the hunger" I said. I did not know what he meant by the hunger.

"I always want more abilities" He explained.

"Fine, I'll help you" I said defeated.

"Great! You know this was our first date." He said with a smirk.

"This was not a date!" I said sternly. He clearly doesn't know me to well yet.

"Fine, but one day it will be" He said confidently. I begin to dislike him by ever passing moment.

After Sylar left, I locked the door. I then heated some of the pizza from last night, and I turned on my computer. I looked up the name Gabriel Gray. There was nothing on there but him Murdering his mom and disappearing. That is what intrigued me the most. Why would a son kill his own mother? Thinking of Jade I got my answer. I went back to the search engine and begin looking at pet stores. I always wanted a cat but never had a chance to own one. In this building I was able to finally get one. Lost in my thoughts, my cell phone began to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" I said politely

"Hello Gabby it's me Angela" Angela said weakly.

"Hi" I said not really knowing what to say.

"I was wondering if you might stop by to see me tomorrow." Angela said

"Why? So you could yell at me for being an unthankful brat." With the last conversation I had with her still stuck in my mind.

"No, It's about Jade." Angela said. I never mentioned my sister to her, how did she know that.

"Just come over tomorrow! I think we have a few things to talk about." She said. She clearly used up all here energy for one day.

She hung up. All night I dwelled on what the morning would bring. I begin to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to New York.


	7. An Unforgettable Past

Again I don't own HEROES or Zachary Quinto. I am so said about that

Authors Note: Thanks for waiting. I got back from Florida last night. I had loads of fun. Hope Chapter 7 was worth the wait!

Ch. 7 An Unforgettable Past

Flashback: 

_I knocked on the door. Anticipation filled my body. I was so excited to see Daniel. We have been going out for a while. He had been doing a lot of traveling lately. He just got home from Florida last night._

"_Hey Gabby, how are you babe!" Daniel said cheerful._

"_I missed you" I said giving Daniel a kissed _

"_I missed you too, but I have to go give Mrs. Larson my rent" Daniel said cheerful. We had a little joke going that Mrs. Larson had a crush on Daniel._

_I sat down on coach waiting for my boyfriend. Looking at Daniel's apartment, it was a mess. Laughing I picked up a few papers on the floor. I noticed a piece of paper from a New York court. Looking at the door I looked at the paper_

_Client: Eli Taylor._

_Name Change: Daniel Hazen_

_Date of Change: July 20 1987_

_Daniel real name was Eli. Why would he lie to me like that? What else could he be lying about? Could everything we have be a lie? I put the piece of paper on the table. Just as I did that Daniel or should I say Eli came back. There must have been something on my face that spoke my feelings._

"_What's up?" He said concerned_

_Without looking at him, I handed him the paper. _

"_I can explain" Daniel said quickly._

"_Explain what, explain how you been lying to me since the day we met?" I said hysterically._

"_I had to" Daniel said._

"_Why?" I said trying to calm down_

"_Cause If I didn't, I could of in danger everyone." He said almost pleading with me._

"_I took the risk when I first meet you" I said _

"_I didn't plan on hurting you" Daniel said._

"_What did you plan on doing?" I shot at him._

"_Gabs, look, You are the best thing that has happened to me since I developed my ability." Daniel trying to explain_

"_Yeah, well Jade has the same ability as you, you don't see her changing her name, and lying to people that care about her. My sister may be a bitch but she never denied it or kept it a secret. _

"_I know you're angry" Daniel began._

"_Why don't you get Jade can help you!" I said, the words coming out like a waterfall_

"_You know I don't trust or like Jade" Daniel said_

_Oh so now you're insulting my sister, I am out of here" I said in tears._

I didn't know it then but it was one of the last conversations I would have with Daniel. Coming back from the memory, I looked at a familiar home. I walked up the path and knocked on the door. Peter was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Gabby, mom been waiting for you." Peter said. Peter looked so much better then the last time I saw him. He looked a lot like the old Peter.

Peter showed me to his mom's room. When I opened the door I was shocked to see how sick Angela looked.

"Hello Gabriella" Angela said, with as much cheerfulness as she could do.

"You don't look so good Mom" I said. Concerned overcame me for the woman that had been a mother figure.

"I didn't want to talk to you about my heath, I need to talk to you about your sister" Angela said, not coldly but firmly.

"Ok, wait how did you know I have a sister?" I said

"Simply, She stopped by and talked to me." She explained

"Oh yeah, what did she have to say." I said interested. I wonder why my sister would go through so much trouble.

"She asked about you? Then she told me something interesting." She said.

"What was that" I said

"She said that Arthur couldn't wait to see his family again" Angela said

"He's alive?" I said shocked

"Yes, I knew he would come back someday." I said

"What does that have to do with Jade?" I asked

"Because she is working with Arthur to do something terrible" Angela said.

"What" I said. I was worried now.

"That's the thing I don't know." She said frustrated. "All she said was that something big was going to happen and her goody-two-shoes sister better get off her high horse" She finished

"It's going to bad!" I said. I knew if Arthur and Jade were working together it could not be good.

"That right and I don't want you to be in any danger, so I enrolled you at Westside High School. You start tomorrow. Peter will be picking you up and dropping you off." She said.

"I am also having Sylar watch over you, he is good at being discreet." Angela said

"I thought Peter couldn't stand him" I was confused

"That is one of Peter best qualities, he is willing to do anything to help someone, especially his big sister" Angela said fondly

"What's wrong with you Angela, how did you get so sick." I asked, hoping she wouldn't change the subject.

"Somebody's messing with my ability. I think the stress of it is wearing my body down. I can't even dream the future." She said.

"Who?" I said.

"I know my husband, and this is something he would do" She explained. She had no love in her voice when she talked about her husband.

I went home that night thinking of what Arthur and Jade were planning. It scared me that me how far my sister had fallen. I loved my sister, but she could still be a bitch. I went in my room and picked up Daniel's box. First I looked at Daniel's picture. Looking at the picture I smiled. I always made fun of his big lips, lovingly of course, I feel in love with that smile. I would have done anything to see that smile again in person. I picked up a little box. I opened it and I picked up a diamond ring. After Daniel died, I learned that he was going to propose. I found that I didn't care if he was Daniel or Eli. He was still the man I loved. I heard a knock at the door. I answer the door; a delivery man had flowers in his hand.

"Are you Gabriella?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"Good, please sign" I said the paper and the deliver man left.

The flowers were beautiful. I always loved tiger lilies. I then noticed that there was a card.

_For you on your first day at school. Can't wait until our next date._

_S_


	8. Week from Hell

A nother chapter. I still don't own HEROES or Zachary Quinto

Ch 8. Week from Hell

I did not want to go to school; however I found myself in Peter's car going to the smallest school in New York. All day, I felt out of place. Maybe it's because I always went to school with someone I knew or maybe it's because of the nightmare I had last night.

_Daniel was screaming. I banged on the door. I had to get to him. I tried everything, but the huge door would not open. I looked at the clock. Its said 12:00. I banged the door again. I looked at the clock again it read 2:45. Suddenly the door opened. I quickly ran out. There was Daniel lying on the floor. I ran over to him. His face was white and his hands were cold. There was no life in him. I heard a very demented laugh. Behind me was Jade. She was holding Sylar by knife point. _

"_You can't save him Gabriella, you couldn't even save Eli" My sister saying Daniel's true name like it was a joke to her._

I woke up in surprise. I was wondering why I was dreaming about Sylar again. The dream made me nervous and I knew Arthur and Sylar had history. You would want to kill Sylar to if he killed your "favorite" son and killed you. I also was surprised at the look in Jade's eye. I thought about the dream several times that day. By the end of the day I was so glad to get home. That I almost forgot I was being picked up. It wasn't Peter waiting at me in the front.

"Hello Gabriella!" Sylar said cheerful. My face went red as I remember the flowers he sent me last night.

"How was your first day of school" He asked.

"It was awful. I have a terrible science teacher and the meat smells like died road kill" I said truthfully. "To top it all of I have 70 math problems, 2 novels, and a lab, that I already done before" I said finishing up my tales of woes.

"Well there are worser things." He said

"What?" I asked

"You could be going through High School over again" Sylar said matter of factly.

"I have over and over again" I said frusterated.

"Really how old are you?" Sylar asked

"That is none of your business" I snapped.

"It is if were going to be married" He said arrogantly.

"Ok I can't even stand you, why would I want to marry you" I laughed. He was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"You and I will become very close I believe in the near future." He concluded.

"What every you say Sylar. Maybe instead of hitting on me you will help me figure out how Arthur Petrelli is alive" I said

"Well I don't know how Arthur's alive but I know what would make your day better" Sylar said

"What" I asked

"Well how about on Saturday you begin to help me with my ability" He said

"How does that make my day any better" I asked.

"It reminds you that there is a weekend" He concluded with the sweetest smile on his face. I never thought that Sylar could be so; there was no other word for it, sweet.

"Where is Peter?" I asked

"Oh he was called in at the hospital, it the first time he went to work in two weeks" Sylar explained

"Oh I see" I said, not missing the concerned look in his eyes. Can Sylar actually have concern for a person's well being?

After Sylar dropped me off at my apartment, I began with the night's homework. That week was hell. One day I dropped Nachos on my white jeans, another day I forgot my money for lunch, another day I forgot to study for the test. The worst part about the school were the people. The guys there were worser then Sylar, coming on to every girl that they see. I did have a laugh when a girl actually poured milk over a guys head one day. The teacher's were also bad. There was one that didn't like kids so he didn't talk to any of the student, and one smelt like a wet dog. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I would get to see Sylar on Saturday. I decided that I actually thought he was funny, and in his own way, caring.

He picked me up on Saturday. We drove into an abandoned house. I was excited to spend the day with someone who was at least older then 18.

"Ok so if I get out of control, use this" He said giving me a tranquilizer.

"What is it" I questioned.

"A serum that will disable me long enough for you to escape." He explained

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When someone displays there ability, I want it, and I go crazy until I get it" He said.

"Your afraid you'll go back to your old ways again don't you." I said

"I been alone for so long, I am tired of everyone hating me." He said embarrassed. He obviously revealed more then he wanted to.

"Lets just get to work." I said changing the subject. I touched his face and a swarm of memories came.

_A boy running out of a café begging his dad not to leave him behind, a woman yelling at telling a man how worthless he was, a man with rimmed horn glasses saying that he wasn't a Petrelli, Sylar slicing Nathan's neck. Sylar's shocked look when he saw the scissors in a woman's chest._

"Stop, what are you doing?" Sylar said. The room now coming in to focus.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Get out now, I had enough" Sylar said. I ran as fast as I could.

I didn't know how long I was running. I must have ran at least a mile. Suddenly a car appeared out of know where. I then noticed a familiar head of black hair. Sylar opened the window.

"Get in" Sylar commanded.

"Why so you can yell at me" I said

"I'm sorry I scared you" Sylar said.

"You didn't scare me" I said

"Then why did you run?" He asked

"Cause you told me to get out." I said. Sylar made no sense to me. One minute he was sweet then he was angry.

"Look my ability caused a lot of problems for me, one if them being that I act irrationally." He said explaining.

I thought the whole way home about how I could help Sylar. I never meet a person like Sylar. He was different. This might be the most difficult client yet. I was glad that this week was almost over. It was possibly a terrible finish to a terrible week,


	9. New Friendships, Old Nightmare

Everything belongs to NBC, including Zachary Quinto. They even stopped returning my phone calls

* * *

Ch. 9 New Friendships, Old Nightmare

_Flashback: _

_ "Gabby, please just listen to me!" Daniel said pleadingly_

_ "Why, so that I can listen to ever lie" I said, I was trying to get away._

_ "Please, listen. I'm really sorry" Daniel said._

_ "Get away from me Eli" I said using his true name. I knew it was the best way to hurt him._

_ Suddenly we weren't alone. A man wearing a business suit and had neatly combed hair walked in. Suddenly I was thrown into the air. The last thing I remembered before fainting was a tormented scream._

I woke up with a start. I was drenched with sweat. I looked at the clock, it said 3:30. I was really glad it was a Saturday morning. I got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. After getting water I sat on the coach in the front room. I looked out the window it was raining really hard. Then it started thundering. I was about to go back to bed, when I noticed a familiar face outside on the street. I got my coat and shoes and went outside.

When I reached Sylar, it started really pouring.

"Are you crazy, its thundering, and raining" I lectured the former serial killer.

"Well how else am I supposed to keep watch over you" Sylar argued.

"Why don't you at least come up to warm up" I said. I haven't seen Sylar since are horrible first session a bout a month ago. Sylar seemed to be different somehow, like someone put a different personality in him.

"You would allow me in your apartment" He asked, like there was some short of catch.

"Well yeah, you're freezing" I said. From what I saw in his memories not many people showed him any kindness. Why couldn't I be the first?

Before I knew it I had Sylar, the brain man in my apartment. He was hesitant at first but soon he was grateful to be out of the rain. It was a funny site seeing Sylar so vulnerable He looked at my apartment. He seemed to be impressed.

"So Pete's does have good taste" Sylar said. I was thankful to have the sarcastic Sylar back; however the man in front of me was still not himself.

"Long time, no see" I said trying to make small talk.

"I figured you needed your space." Sylar said. He picked up an old picture of me and baby Peter.

"That was when Peter was three" I said

"You look like you haven't aged a day" Sylar said fascinated.

"I haven't in a long time, I stopped getting older a long time ago" I explain.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"None of you're…" I began

"I know" Sylar said sighing.

"So why has Angela been making you spy on me?" I asked. I already knew why, I was just curious to know if Sylar knew.

"Cause your sister is in town and you don't get along" Sylar said. Damn he was good.

"Listen Sylar, if were going to be friends you have to be honest with me, and promise me you would try not to go back to your old ways" I said.

"You want to be my friend." Sylar said shocked.

"Well yeah, I mean it's not that hard." I said. Why was he acting like he never had a friend. Maybe because he hadn't. From what I could tell Sylar's mom was the only person he was around as a child and most of his adult life.

"Ok, we can be friends." He said suspiciously. Sylar was good at making you feel uncomfortable.

"Fine, um I am going back to sleep." I said. Trying to find any excuse to get out of the room.

"Ok I will go now." He said.

"No, why don't you lie down on the coach for a while." I said, not knowing where the sudden generosity was coming from.

"You sure you would be comfortable with the big bad boogieman in your house." He said amused.

"I am pretty sure I will be fine" I said rolling my eyes. I went back to bed. I was still wondering how it was possible that Sylar could be in trouble, he seemed to have everything under control.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. The blanket he used was folded neatly on the coach. Guess last night was the start of a weird friendship. Maybe Gabriel Gray isn't such a bad guy, if you could get past the killing people thing.


	10. Danger Rising

Heroes characters are property of NBC. I do take ownership of Zachary Quinto, haha I wish!

* * *

Ch. 10 Danger Rising

Sylar became a frequent visitor. It was nice to have company, but I was really starting to miss Peter. Peter hasn't been by lately because Angela took a turn for the worst. I talked to Peter every night on the phone, but other then that I have not seen the young Petrelli. Peter was really starting to fear he is going to lose his mother. I was starting to get worried two. I asked Angela if there was anyway we could reverse the effects but she said if there was, Arthur is the only one that knows. My angry boiled over when ever I thought about Arthur Petrelli. I never did like him. I thought about the moment that I first meet Arthur.

_Flashback:_

_ I had been living with the Petrelli's for a month but I haven't seen the allusive Arthur Petrelli. Nathan was ok to hang out with and I loved Peter, but I still wanted to look the man that killed my boyfriend in the face. I was beginning to think that Angela had a reason for allowing me to stay with them, I just didn't know what._

_ I walked into Arthur's study. There were pictures of Nathan playing baseball and Peter the first day home from the hospital. There were also pictures of Arthur. The picture I saw to me was not of a family man, but a murder. Arthur looked exactly how I remembered him._

"_What are you doing in this room" Arthur said behind me. I looked around, my heart skipping a beat._

"_Just looking around" I said, with as much venom as possible._

"_Still hold a grudge I see" Arthur said._

"_A grudge! You murdered Daniel and you're lecturing me about holing a grudge!" I shouted._

"_Would you keep it down? Peter is taking a nap, and Nathan has been ill" Said Arthur with love in his voice as he talked about his son._

"_How do you think they would react if there found out their Dad's was a murder! And it's your fault Nathan is sick!" I said almost sobbing._

"_How it is my fault Nathan is sick" Arthur said._

"_You injected him the formula for abilities, you messed with his genetics, don't you care what that could of done do his body." I asked wanting to know why he could possible want Nathan to have an ability so bad._

"_I made an error in judgment but Dr. Zimmerman assured me this would happen and it would pass." He said_

"_So in the in the long run, he is going to be ill and is going to have an ability he doesn't even want." I said._

"_What do you mean he is not going to want it?" He said clearly interested._

"_I just know ok, Nathan is the kind of person that likes to make his own fame, and not be someone he has no control over" I said._

"_You sound like you know everything about my son." Arthur said._

"_Just remember you have two." I snapped._

"_I love Peter" He said defensively._

"_Your have a funny way of showing it" I said_

"_You have no right to critic my parenting skills, your just mad because I killed your friend." He said his expression softening._

"_You had no right to kill Daniel" I said finally._

"_I didn't plan to kill Daniel" He said._

"_What were you planning to do with him then?" I questioned._

"_Researching Daniel's ability could have helped a lot of people." He said._

"_My sister has the same ability why didn't you go after her" I asked the question I been asking for years._

"_Your sister and I had an agreement." He said._

It was not a good way to meet someone. The whole purpose of sneaking into the Petrelli's mansion was to kill Arthur, but I got two brothers instead. I never thought I would be happy after Daniel, but Peter and Nathan filled the hole, at least to an extent. If I ever had to fall in love with anyone it would have been Peter, but he was too much of a brother to me. Peter has never been good with girls. I thought back to the phone call I had this week.

"Grr! Emma is driving me nuts!" He said frustrated

"Why, what is she doing?" I asked interested.

"She is just being over protective with me right now." He said.

"Well you have been going through a lot lately Pete." I said

"I know I just don't want people to feel bad for me" He concluded

"I know Pete" I said soothingly

"I broke up with Emma" He said

"Why, I thought you liked her" I said shocked.

"It was just not working, we are better off as friends." Peter said

Peter obviously thought he made a good decision. I agreed with him, I just didn't want him to be alone. I thought Emma was good for Peter, but maybe she just wasn't the right girl for him.

It wasn't long before I had been in New York for four months. I was starting to get into a routine. School Monday through Friday. Sessions with Sylar on Saturdays. It was Sunday when I felt alone.

On a Sunday I was sitting up watching Titanic. I loved Rose and Jack's love problems. It distracted me from my own or lack of them. Suddenly everything went crazy. The lights were flashing, my phone was ringing, and water faucets turned on by themselves. I was panicking. What could be causing this? The door bell rang. I went to the door and looked out the peep hole. I was relieved to see it was Sylar. I opened the door to let him in.

"What's going on" He asked.

"I thought you would know." I said. I was starting too really panic.

"It's not me! I don't know" He said coming into my apartment. He closed the door behind him He looked around the house, everything seemed fine.

"Well it seems like there is nothing here I'm going to look around the streets" He said. I tried to ignore the disappointment in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly there was a crash. Sylar immediately brought me to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He said. Was Sylar the evil-brain stealing villain afraid?

"It was a rock!" I said noticing the large rock near us. Sylar picked up the rocked.

"There a note for you" Sylar said giving me the rock.

_Dear Sister,_

_ I wanted you to know I would be seeing you very soon. It's been way to long. I love the new apartment_

_P.S. He is very good looking sis._

_ Love Jade_

Suddenly I wasn't safe in New York anymore. I can't believe Jade had been in my apartment. Who was she taking about when she said _He is very good looking sis_? She didn't mean Sylar, did she? Danger was rising, and I was powerless to stop it.


	11. Losses of the Heart

I don't own Heroes. I just love the characters.

Review, Review Review

* * *

Ch. 11 Losses of the heart

Sylar and I weren't sure what to do. What do we do now? It was obvious that I couldn't stay here. Yet I felt like there was something that Sylar wasn't telling me. Why did he seem so jumpy? Why what could have happened outside that got him so jumpy.

"We got to go to Angela's ". I said after a few tense moments.

"We can't" He said.

"Why not?" I asked him. What was wrong with him?

"Look, something happened before I came in" He said timidly.

"What? Come out with it Gabriel!" I begged him. For once he didn't flinch when I said the name.

"Ok, I was sitting there watching your building, when suddenly I woke up on the ground." He said.

"Someone knocked you out?" I said. Who would be crazy enough to do that?

"I don't know, the same person that sent you that message" Sylar said

"That's impossible! Jade doesn't have that ability." I said realizing what he was saying.

"There was also a scream" Sylar said ignoring me.

We both ran outside. There was nothing. We went in the ally way, there we found somebody on the ground. I was scared to go over there. Was that person died! I know that in order to get ability, Jade has to touch that person. Sometimes she kills them. It was how my parents died, and…, I couldn't think of his name right know. We turned the body around and saw a girl with white hair. I noticed the white hair. It was a symptom of a person who came in contact with Jade. Sylar and I were about to leave when the girl started moving.

"Hello miss, what is your name! What happened to you" I said shaking her.

"Erin" She said faintly. I knew there wasn't much time. I asked Sylar to hand me his cell phone.

"Hello Mohinder, we have a girl her, she is in shock. I think there is a chance she could be saved." I began to explain my situation.

"Why can't you bring her to the hospital?" He asked.

"Cause she is not a normal person that has a problem that can't be fixed by a needles." I said

"Oh..." he suddenly realized our dilemma.

"Have him bring the young lady over" Mohinder said.

"His name is Sylar" I said defensively. Mohinder didn't hear that. I don't know why I was suddenly defending Sylar. I guess I got use to his presence that last couple of days.

"What does he mean by brining her over" I said. Before I finished Sylar was gone. How did he do that! Sylar suddenly appeared back.

"What the..." I began.

"I can fly." He explained.

"Now what?" I said. I was tired. It dawned on me that it was Monday. I wasn't going to school today.

Suddenly the Sylar's phone ranged. He was on there for a few minutes.

"That was Peter." Sylar said. My stomach sunk. What now?  
"What happened?" I asked

"Angela died." Sylar said. Tears immediately started flowing from my face. I rolled up in a ball on the ground. Suddenly I felt arms around me. Sylar just sat there letting me cry in his arms. Cry for my friend who lost so many people, and for the woman who was like my mother. I also cried for my sister, who was just as good as dead, and for Daniel. I cried for every loss that my heart head to endure in my long lifetime


	12. Grieving and Healing

Heroes characters are property of NBC. I have nothing fascinating to write other then that. LOL

I hope this chapter will explain more about Jade's ability.

* * *

Ch. 12 Grieving and Healing

We didn't talk on the way to the hospital. We just sat there in silence. Sylar seemed to be deep in thought. I heard that Sylar and Angela didn't get along. I couldn't tell by his face what he was thinking. Finally, we were at New York General Hospital. I got out of the car, but Sylar didn't

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I don't think I should be here." Sylar replied.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I was never on good terms with anybody." He said. I hated when he said things like that.

I walked inside looking for Peter. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Poor Peter. He was doing so well. It took awhile but I finally found Peter.

"Hey Gabs." He said. I immediately gave him a huge hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She just stopped breathing, I don't know why. Their doing an autopsy." He said

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"I know, the Haitian is hear to take care of the doctors after their down." Peter explained. I knew that whatever happened to Angela was not normal. There would be too many questions. It took hours for them to tell us anything.

"I don't know what to think Mr. Petrelli" Doctor Ramirez said.

"What was it doc" Peter asked

"He protein levels were through the roof. Her blood sugar was high, her heart was enlarged." He began." "Also her blood type was different then what was listed on her chart." After he finished, Peter and I just looked at each other.

Over the next week, we didn't have time to discuss what the doctor told us. The doctors listed cause of death as a heart attack, but we both knew it was something else. We planned the wake and the funeral. I went to both. Peter seemed to be distant. I knew when Peter needed to be alone, and I know this was just one of those times. I was really starting to miss Sylar. I never knew how much time I spent with him the last couple of weeks. He wasn't answering his phone. That man was frustrating. The day after the funeral Sylar finally decided to grace me with his presence.

"Long time, no see" I said politely.

"Hello Gabrielle" He said.

"Since when do you call me Gabrielle" I said. He was much colder to me then I was use to.

"How was the funeral?" He asked. How could he be a jerk one minute, and nice the next?

"Good, why are you avoiding me?" I said.

"Because I don't think it would be respectful of me to join in the mourning when I am not exactly sad" He said.

"Your glad Angela is dead?" I said shocked.

"No I am not" He said firmly." I just have history with Angela that I think has no place at her funeral" He explained.

"What exactly happened, I know you killed Nathan, but its deeper then that.

Sylar told me why. I couldn't believe what I heard. Why would Angela tell Sylar that she was her son? To make things worse she told Peter that he was to. He also told me the moment he found out he wasn't the Petrelli. This whole situation seemed to really hurt him. Then he started taking to me about his Dad. His dad sold him to his aunt, and then he killed his mother. He also talked about how he thought he was going to explode and kill thousands of people.

"I was never like this Gab, I never wanted to be the brain man" He took a deep breath "I just wanted to be special" He said

"Did you really hate being a watchmaker that much" I asked

"My mom wasn't ever happy no matter what I did." He explained. After Sylar left I thought a lot about him. How does he know how to make me feel like this? Why did he make me feel so bad? I suddenly heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello, Gabrielle!" Mohinder said

"Hello Mohinder! How is Erin?" I asked

"Well she is stable, I think you should come over to talk to her" He said

"Ok, I will be right there" I said while I was walking out the door.

When I got to Mohinder house, Erin was lying on a hospital bed in Mohinder's spear room.

"How are you doing Erin" I said.

"I feel like I was electrocuted" She said miserably. I noticed her hair wasn't as white as it was. It seemed to be getting its color back.

"I am sorry about my sister. She has an ability to manipulate your atoms, and this is an affect of it" I explained.

"Why would she do that?" She asked weakly.

"Because that is her ability. Plus she gets abilities that way, by touch. You're lucky she didn't kill you" I said. Erin flinched.

"I want to go home" She pleaded.

"Mohinder said you have to stay for awhile" I said.

"I know!" She said defeated. "He says my ability may never work" She whispered

"Is there anyone we can contact for you" I asked. I knew her ability would be messed up, I just didn't want to tell her at least not know.

"Yes my sister Elle" She said brightly.

"Ok where does she live?" I said curiously. I knew Erin had to be from the south by her accent.

"Her and I both live in Tennessee" She said.

"Why were you in New York?" I asked.

"My sister and I planned a trip to New York, but my sister had an emergency at her hospital. She told me to go on without her and she would meet me" She said.

Poor Erin! She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now she lost her ability. I saw what that had done to Peter. I just hope that the damaged Jade has done can be reversed. It amazed me how people can pick up their lives and begin to heal after such a tragedy. Peter was even starting to get better. He was selling his parents mansion and looking for a new apartment. I think that Peter just needed something to do. I knew ne and him have to find Arthur. The problem was is that I wasn't exactly sure where to look. Angela's death affected us more ways then one. I picked up a card. _Noah Bennett_. From what I have heard if anyone can help us figure it out Noah can.


	13. New Beginnings

Heroes is property of NBC.

Authors Note: I am loving the kind comments. I am having so much fun writing.

keep the comments coming.

* * *

Ch. 13 New Beginnings

Erin was getting better, at least to a point. She was still a little weak, but her hair was darkening a little bit. One day she was well enough to stand up and walk around a bit, with Peter's assistants of course. Peter seemed to have developed a close friendship with Erin. It was hard to think that I might be replaced as Peter's best friend, but I think that they could help one another more then I could.

"Damn it!" Erin said lying on the floor. She got tired very easily from walking. She started crying. Peter and I both tried to comfort her.

"You came so far in the last few days Erin" Peter said soothingly

"Yeah, soon you will be walking around" I promised her.

"Yeah, but I haven't had so much as a broken ankle before" She said frustrated. I could only imagine how hard it to come from being able to run to struggling with taking a few steps. The good news was that I was able to get a hold of Elle. She said she will be here within the next couple of days.

My sessions with Sylar continued. I did not of course try to go into his mind again; he didn't seem to like that. I did how ever try to test his resistant's for stealing his abilities.

"You're doing so good Gabriel" I said brightly.

"Well it's honestly not that hard. I already have the abilities you showed me." He said. He obviously felt that he wasn't going any where.

"Don't take away what you accomplished" I said. I hated when he got this way. Can serial killers really have low self-esteem?

"You don't understand. I have to be healed now" He said distantly.

"Why the rush?" I asked.

"Nice Guys don't slice other people's heads open" He said jokingly. I giggled. Sylar can be so funny sometimes.

"I still can't believe Peter once said that to you." I crocked. Sylar seemed to have gotten better. Suddenly he started tickling me. It was like Sylar was a completely different person.

"Stop" I said laughing.

"Not until you say who the sexiest serial killer in the world is" Sylar said still tickling me.

"Fine, I give, you are" I said getting up. I was still laughing. Suddenly Sylar smile turned into a frown.

"I have to go" He said.

"Why?" I asked. He ignored the question and he flew out the window. I suddenly heard ringing.

A man with red horn-rimmed glasses was at my door. He wore business cloths, and had the appearance of somebody that ran a New York Marathon.

"Hello! I am Noah Bennett" He said shaking my hand. He was very polite.

"Hello Noah, I'm Gabby!" I said. I invited him in. I went into the kitchen and got us some coffee.

"You're an old friend of Peter right." He asked me.

"I knew him since he was a baby." I said proudly.

"A baby Peter, that's a sight to see" He chuckled.

"Do you have any kids Noah" I asked

"Yep a boy Lyle and my girl Claire" He said proudly.

"Oh your Claire's adoptive father" I said. We talked a little more about his family. Then we started talking about Arthur. Noah said that he hasn't found much, but he will still keep looking for answers.

"Mohinder tells me you're helping Sylar with his ability" Noah said seriously.

"Yes sir" I said. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Look I known Gabriel Grey for a few years and I know that a nice girl like you shouldn't be around a guy like him" Noah said

"What are you say Mr. Bennett" I said.

"If you were smart then you will stay away from him" He said as he left.

Noah's warning echoed in my mind for the rest of the week. I knew that Sylar had history, but maybe I was way over my head. It still didn't matter; my job was to help him. Not to judge Sylar. I continued with the sessions.

"That was really great!" I said after Sylar withstand a particular tempting ability.

"It's getting harder" He said.

"That was a cool ability Gabby" Erin said from the couch. Erin likes to watch me display my ability, plus she was bored at Mohinder's house.

"It was alright" Sylar said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature" Sylar smirked.

"Respect Your elder's" I said giggling

"Seventy" Sylar said.

"Ha she is at least a hundred" Erin giggled.

"I am not telling you two my age" I said smiling. The door bell rung

"That must be your sister" I said. Erin's face light up.

"Oh my poor sister" Elle said running over to Erin. She started crying.

Sylar left. He said he thought this was a private moment. Elle and Erin talked about everything that happened after Erin's accident. More tears flowed. It didn't surprise me how similar they looked. They had the same porcelain skin, were tall, and had an athletic build. The only thing that was different was their hair. Elle's had long dark brown hair, and Erin had short dark blond hair. Erin told me she originally had the same hair color as Elle. I let the sisters sit a talk. I couldn't help but think about when Erin would return to Tennessee. I think Peter would really miss her. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between my old friend and Erin. I didn't ask, if there was something to tell Peter would tell me. I am glad we found Erin, she was good for Peter. Erin and Elle both gave us a chance at a new beginning.


	14. Fight from the Heart

Heroes are property of NBC.

Ch. 14 Fight from the Heart

Elle and Erin were now living with me. I liked living with other people again. I was so happy that I didn't have to worry about Peter being said to see Erin go anymore. Elle was now a doctor at the same hospital where Peter worked. Both Erin and Elle have become two of my best friends.

On Saturday Elle and Erin decided to go shopping. Erin was now able to walk by herself. We were all happy. Erin revealed that before the accident she was able to manipulate electricity. Elle was a healer, a very good one too. I know that Elle was still concerned about Erin. What would Erin do if she lost her ability? I know Peter was trying to make that idea less scary for here, if I ever lost my ability, I would freak.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Sylar in the doorway. I was so happy to see Sylar. I was worried that he might have relapsed.

"Hey Gabby" He said it distractedly.

"Hey Sylar! How have you been?" I asked him

"What no Gabriel" He said. He seemed distant. I am not so sure I like it. I didn't push him any further. He was acting strange.

We didn't even get started when there was another bell rang. It was Peter. I opened the door. Peter's eyes immediately went to Sylar

"What is that Bastard doing here?" Peter said calmly. I could tell he was trying not to scream. It was then I realized I didn't tell Peter I was helping Sylar with his ability.

"I have been helping Sylar" I tried to explain myself/

"Gabby, why didn't you tell me?" Peter said.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal" I said. Why was he acting this way?

"Well it's obviously a big deal." Peter said

"I have to help him Pete" I said

"Well how I am supposed to feel now?" Peter said. Before I could say anything to calm him down, he left.

"He has a right to be mad" Sylar said behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"If my best friend was working with a person like me, I would be mad to" Sylar said. I hate it when he is right.

What Sylar did know was a complete shock. He kissed me! He stepped away from me after a few minutes. Then I kissed him back. Suddenly I came back to my senses.

"What the hell was that for" I said after I slapped him in the face.

"You kissed me back" Sylar smirked.

"Get out of my apartment!" I yelled at him. His smirk immediately leaving his face. Sylar ran out of the house. He knew he most of done something wrong, he just didn't know what.

I was so confused. Why did he kiss me? Did I like him? I hope I didn't do anything to mislead him. What about Peter? He seemed really mad that Sylar was even in my house. That night I told Erin and Elle about what happened. They tried calming me down. They both agreed that I just needed to let Peter calm down. Erin and Elle both smirked when they heard I kissed Sylar back. It reminded me what happened the other day.

_Flashback: _

_ Erin and Elle were bringing there things to their new rooms. It was the day after Elle got the job offer._

"_Gabby I just wanted to thank you for everything you and your boyfriend have done for my sister" She said tearing up._

"_Boyfriend? Oh Sylar is not my boyfriend." I said quickly. _

"_Really? The way you two act around one another thought he must be" She said confused. Elle and Erin suddenly went into a huge discussion on mine and Sylar's relationship_

For two weeks I tried calling Peter. He wouldn't answer. Sylar also didn't seem to want to talk to me. He didn't even show up for his session on Saturday. Finally on Sunday I got a hold of Peter.

"Peter why haven't you been answering your phone calls?" I asked him.

"Because HE might be there" He said coldly.

"What do you have against Sylar?" I asked him.

"Well first off he tried to kill me a couple of times, and he murdered my brother1" He said Peter wasn't finished.

"I had to hear it from Noah that your were helping that murdering bastard" Peter yelled. Something snapped inside of me.  
"I am sorry bro, but you just don't see the Sylar I know" I said. I started yelling.

"I finally found somebody I can be myself around. I really like him" I didn't know where this was coming from.

"He killed Nathan" Peter snapped.

"You're just mad because he has ability and you don't! I ranted. "Your ability is not that good either. Who was the one that wanted to blow up New York" I finished. Suddenly the line went died. This conversation didn't go as I had planned.

After the phone call with Peter, that was when the sleepwalking started.  
"Gabby wake up!" Erin said shaking me one morning. It took me a moment to realize I was one the floor. I know I had been in my bed, I must have slept walked. It was weird, I never slept walked before. It worried me. Elle said it was probably just stress from fighting with Peter. After awhile I began to agree with her. Me sleepwalking must have been caused by stress. What else could it be?


	15. Forgivness

I don't own anything. NBC owns HEROES. I own Gabriella.

Authors Notes. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. I love this fanfic. It gives me something to do and to be excited about.

* * *

Ch. 15 Forgiveness

I didn't see Sylar of Peter over the next week after the fight. I went to school while Erin and Elle went to work. Erin got a job as a waitress. Her hair was a lot darker. She still can't use her ability, but she pretty much accepted it. Elle was doing really well at the hospital. Last week she did surgery on a man, who was in a really bad car crash. I still couldn't help being mad at Noah. Why did he happen to open his mouth about me helping Sylar? I thought back to when Noah called me on Wednesday.

"I don't see, why you had to even mention it to Peter" I said to Noah

"Well, I didn't know it was a secret, I was shocked that you didn't tell him." Noah said.

"Now Peter is mad at me and all because I was doing my job." I said exhausted.

"Peter and I have had a different experience with Sylar, can you blame us for being paranoid." asked Noah.

I really couldn't blame Peter and Noah. It was just that I really couldn't believe Sylar was fully bad. It wasn't his fault he was like this. It was just his ability. His actions were not completely his own. I was really starting to miss Sylar. I really hope my actions did not cause him to relapse.

My sleepwalking was getting worse. I was sleep walking every night. One night, I almost when out of my apartment. I was really starting to think it wasn't stress. I didn't really mention it to Erin or Elle because I didn't want to worry them. I would have told Peter but we weren't exactly talking.

After school on Friday I took a walk. I loved walking through Central Park. It allowed me a chance to clear my head. While I was walking, a familiar head of black hair met my eyes. It was so weird to see Sylar doing something as normal as walking in the park,

"Sylar wait!" I said running after him.

"Well if it isn't my glorified therapist." Sylar said sarcastic.

"Look I am sorry about the other day." I said.

"It's no big deal, not the best I ever head." Sylar said smirking

"Jerk" I said

"At least I'm your jerk" He said  
"Grr, you know were just friends Sylar." I said

"Yeah whatever" Sylar smirked

"Shut up, and whip that smirk off your face" I said, but not angrily. I was so happy that Sylar was normal.

"Give me a good reason, why we can't be together" Sylar said.

"Sylar, you're my client." I said blushing.

"I think that is an excuse." Sylar said.

"Why would it be an excuse?" I said.

"Cause you like me and your scared" Sylar said. I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I don't like you like that Sylar." I said.

"For the record, I like you to." Sylar said seriously. He actually likes me. What do I do with that knowledge?

After talking to Sylar I went home. When I got there I had a visitor. Peter looked like he hasn't slept well in a long time. I was so glad to see my best friend. Erin gave Peter a warning look. Elle looked anxious.

"Hey Peter" I said after a few long moments.

"Hey Gabby" Peter said.

"How have you been" I asked him. Why was it so hard to talk to Peter? I never had a problem with that before.

"Not great, haven't slept much." Peter said.

"I'm sorry Peter." I said.

"How is Sylar? Still slicing people's head open?" Peter asked bitterly.

"Peter that's no fair" I said. Peter and I started arguing. We argued about everything. Finally Erin spoke up.

"You guys stop it." Erin Said. Peter was about to speak. "I didn't say you could talk Peter" She shot at Peter

"You two are best friends. Peter, are you really going to not be Gabby friend because she is helping somebody you don't like. This isn't like you Peter. Elle, Gabby, and I both see a different Sylar then you see. We both like him. Why are you trying to ruin the progress he has made?" Erin said.

"Because he killed my brother" Peter said.

"Pete you can't change the fact that Sylar did it. He has an ability that makes him that way. He is trying really hard to change." I said

"I know its just I feel like it's the only think I can do for Nathan." Peter said.

"I am sorry, I didn't tell you" I said. Peter got up and gave me a hug.

"I should be sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that." Peter said. It was good to have my best friend back.

"I love you brother" I said hugging him

"Love you to sis." He said smiling.

"Thanks so much for stopping by Peter." I said.

"I am glad I did. So what's been going on between you and Sylar" Peter asked curiously.

"I don't know yet" I said.

"I must say he hasn't been this nice since I saw him in the future." Peter said.

"You saw him in the future?" I said. I was curious to what the future Sylar was like.

"Well he had a kid, and he was making waffles." Peter said horrified. I had to laugh. As far as I know Sylar didn't know how to cook.

I had some relief that night, but I still tossed and turned. I was thinking about Sylar. Why did he have to say he liked me? I could of gone another hundred years without that knowledge. I realized that I did like Sylar. I just think that with the age difference it wouldn't work. I also thought it would be and insult to Daniel's memory. I never gone into detail about Daniel with anybody, not even Peter. At around 1:30, I feel asleep.

_ I was walking. Somebody was yelling at me to follow them. I ran, and ran. It was weird, I never could run that fast. Finally I got to a huge building. I wanted to go in. I opened the door. Suddenly I was falling. _

I woke up drenched. I coughed up water. I also was in pain. What happened to me?

"Gabby, don't move." Sylar said. I was really dizzy. Sylar had me lying down on the ground. My ribs felt like at least one was broken.

"What happened?" I choked out more water.

"You fell off a bridge and you were in the water, what the hell were you thinking?" Sylar said.

"I was sleepwalking." I said weakly.

"I need to take you to the hospital" Sylar said firmly. I didn't have time to argue, I passed out.


	16. No More Excuses

I own nothing.

* * *

Ch. 16 No More Excuses

Everything was a blur after that. I remember the doctor shining a light in my eye to check for concussion. I remember somebody holding my head. The next thing I knew I woke up in a warm hospital bed. I then noticed the person sleeping in the chair, next to my bed. Sylar woke up after I did. Sylar looked relieved to see me awake. How long was I out for?

"Oh Gabs, thank god your awake." Sylar said getting up from the chair.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well you slept walk right over a bridge. You have two broken ribs, and you almost drowned." He said taking my head

"How did you know were I was at?" I asked him.

"I noticed you coming out of your apartment. I didn't even see you jump." Sylar said.

"The doctors think I jumped on purpose don't they?" I asked Sylar.

"No, they believe it was an accident." Sylar said

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days, I'm really glad you're ok Gab." Sylar said. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Sylar" I yelped.

"We will talk more about us later." He said. Suddenly the nurse came in. Sylar left the room.

"It's good to see your awake, Miss White." The nurse said checking my blood pressure.

"Yeah." I said.

"You gave Dr. Andrews a scare." The nurse said

"Is Elle still here?" I asked

"Her and Her sister will be back later" The nurse replied.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"You have a really nice boyfriend" The nurse commented. I didn't even correct her on it. My ribs were still sore.

"He hasn't left your side, since you got out of surgery." The nurse said. Again I had no reply. I was happy to see Peter walk in.

"Oh My God" Peter ran over to my bed.

"Hi Peter" I said as brightly as I can

"It's good to see you awake." Peter said

"I don't even remember entering the hospital" I said.

"Sylar came in with you in his arms; I thought he might have done something." Peter said.

"Peter" I warned

"I know. Old habit" Peter said.

"He is nice guy once you get to know him Pete." I said.

"Yeah, I know. He might of done bad things in the past, but I like how he has been treating you" Peter said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Well He obviously likes you. He didn't have to continue watching you after Mom died" Peter explained.

"Lucky he did" I said

"I see how happy you are when you're around him" Peter said.

"Was The Haitian here?" I asked Peter. Trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you were almost found out." Peter said.

"Apparently your blood says you should be at least over 100 years old, we had to change your doctor." Peter explained.

I was afraid of that. I might look like a teenager, but I know that there was a way to tell my real age. I didn't even think about my ability. Peter then had to leave on a call.

The rest of the afternoon, I spent with Sylar. During the afternoon, Elle and Erin stopped by. I could tell they felt guilty. I assured them that it wasn't their fault. Erin said Sylar could go home tonight if he wanted to leave, that one of them could stay with me. Sylar said he was fine. They both left.

"So, I think we need to have a little talk" Sylar said.

"About?" I asked

"About you an me." Sylar said.

"There is no me and you." I said.

"Why, I know you like me, is it because I am a murder?" Sylar asked

"No, it's not that" I said.

"Was there another guy?" Sylar said. I nodded my head.

"He left you didn't he." Sylar said.

"He didn't leave, he died." I said. Why was I suddenly pouring my heart out?

"Years ago, a man named Daniel Haze came to my house." I started. "He needed my help, somebody was following him. Then we became close. A year or so after we met, he starting leaving for weeks at a time. One night I fought with him because he lied about who he was. We broke up. A few months after we broke up, he tried to ask me for his forgiveness. Then we were attack. I was knocked out; the last thing I heard was Daniel screaming in pain. I woke up and Daniel was dead. My sister Jade, who knew about Daniel, she told Arthur about him. Arthur was trying to absorb Daniel's power, but something went wrong. I blame Jade as much as I blamed Arthur. I still have nightmares about Daniel's face." I finished.

'That Bastard" Sylar said.

"I haven't really talked about this before." I said

"Gabby, you can't let this ruin your life. Don't you like me" Sylar asked.

"Yes I do. I just don't want to go through that again." I said.

"We can start off slow." Sylar said.

"I don't know Sylar." I said unsure.

"Come on, how many more excuses can you have?" Sylar asked.

"Plenty" I said.

"What" Sylar said? He wore an expression that clearly said test me.

"I am a little to old for you." I said.

"Does it look like I care?" Sylar said.

"Daniel was going to propose to me." I said

"It's time to let him go Gabby." He said. He took my head.

"Ok but it is going to be hard on me." I said.

"I know I have the time" Sylar said.

"Then I have no excuses." I said.

"That's my girl." Sylar said kissing me.

I was discharged the next day. Immediately I was told not to do anything but rest for the next couple of days. I was so happy to see my apartment again. It was weird to think that the last time I saw it me and Sylar weren't together. Mohinder stopped by. Elle's face light up when she say Mohinder. Me and Erin looked at each other and smiled. Erin told me that Elle has a little crush on Mohinder. I asked Erin about how things are with Peter. She suddenly shut up. I happened to know that Peter and Erin had dinner together. I laughed; it was so easy to tease Erin. It felt so good to be home.


	17. Unexpected Visitors

I love HEROES. I am sad that I don't own anything.

* * *

Ch. 17 Unexpected Visitors

I finally went back to school. I was still a little weak, from the accident. I only made only a few friends while at my new High School. I know that it was possible to quit High School, since Angela died, there would just be too many questions about it.

Sylar came over more and more. He picked me up from school, and he stayed at my apartment for hours. I always wondered what he did while I was at school. We haven't continued with Sylar's lessons. He said he wanted me to be strong enough.

Erin and Peter were together more and more. Erin always paid me back for teasing her about Peter. Something was going on between Elle and Mohinder. Elle was always at Mohinder's house. She was helping him with work of course.

On Friday night, Sylar was helping me study. Sylar was really good at math. I was so grateful that he was. My math teacher was a jerk. My and Sylar were just about to eat pizza when Peter was at the door. He look like he seen a ghost.

"Peter what's wrong."  
"I don't know if it's just a sick joke." Peter said.

"What wrong babe" Erin said coming out of her bedroom.

"Well I came back from my lunch break, and one of the nurses said that a man stopped by looking for me" Peter said.

"Who was it" I asked him.

"He said he was my father." Peter said. I couldn't believe it.

"Why would he show up at your work?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Peter said. We all looked at one another. It was now confirmed that Arthur was alive. I had a feeling that Arthur knew Peter would be on break. He was sending a message.

Over the next few days Peter and Sylar took turns looking for Arthur. I called Noah. He said he had an emergency at home, and he will be in New York in a couple of days. I was terrified. I was worried that something would happen to Peter and Sylar while they were out. I didn't know what it was worse, Peter being hurt or Sylar being hurt. Over the next week Me, Elle, and Erin were never alone. Peter always came home with Elle from work. Sylar picked up Erin before me. The good news was that I stopped sleep walking. I still believed that there was something to it, I just didn't know yet.

One night I had a visitor. At three in the morning Claire was knocking at my door. I was worried. Did something happen to Noah?

"I'm sorry to come so late, I didn't know where else to go." Claire said sobbing.

"It fine, Claire, What happened" I asked.

"People that what happened" She said.

"What?" I said.

"Every since I came out with my ability, People have been harassing me" She said.

"You took a big risk Claire" I said.

"I know, it was stupid." She said. We talked for another hour. I felt so bad for Claire. I asked her if her dad knew she was here. She said no. I told him to call him, she fell asleep on the couch.

I always like Claire; however, she could be self-centered. I knew she was still young at that it would pass. She didn't deserve what was happening to her. It terrified me what people would do if they found out there were more people like Claire.

The next day Claire went to go see Peter. After she left Sylar stopped by.

"Hey" I said giving Sylar a kiss.

"Hello yourself" He said.

"Did you find anything last night?" I said.

"No, it was just as calm as it was when we found Erin" Sylar said.

"This doesn't make any sense." I said Sylar shock his head. I knew that Arthur would come out in the open one day. I was just hoping we knew what he was doing before he did.

"I think we all might be in trouble Gab." Sylar said. I knew he was right. It was no accident that Erin was brought to us the way she did. I knew my accident had to be connected. The sudden reappearance of Arthur seemed to be the key to all of it. Also Jade's letter was stuck in my mind.

Elle walked in hand and hand with Mohinder. Mohinder and Sylar looked at one another. I looked at Sylar for an explanation. He gave me a kiss and he left. Shortly after that Mohinder left.

"What the hell was that about" Elle said confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said. Maybe I don't know as much about my new boyfriend as I thought I did.


	18. More Questions

Again NBC owns HEROES.

Ch. 18 More Questions

Nothing interesting happened to over the next few days. We were all on edge. By the following weeks I wished that Arthur would just show himself already. I also knew that where ever Arthur is, Jade would also be there. I had another thing on my mind. I couldn't shake the feeling that Sylar was planning something with Mohinder.

I haven't seen Mohinder since that one day he left in a hurry. I knew that Elle seen him, I had to smile at that. It seemed that Erin was making a full recovery. Her hair was as dark as it was. She still wasn't able to use her ability. Elle tried using her healing ability, but it seemed to not take care of the problem. Claire left with Noah at the beginning week. Claire seemed a little irritated, that Sylar was always around. I asked Sylar about that, he said that he stole his ability to regenerate from her. I pieced the puzzle together. We finally got back to the sessions.

"What was with you and Mohinder the other day?" I asked him.

"Well I killed his father" He said.

"Well that's fantastic, but what are you two up to?" I said. Looking him in the eye

"Ok, promise you won't get mad." Sylar said.

"What?"I said.

"Mohinder and I have a theory about how to heal Erin." Sylar said.

"What is this theory, and is it going to harm Erin?" I asked sternly.

"I don't know if it would harm her, but I think a person can be able to heal her." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well didn't you say Daniel and Jade had the ability to manipulate atoms" I said.

"Yeah so" I said.

"Well don't you think it's possible that someone has the ability to the opposite?" Sylar said.

"How do you expect to find this person" I said.

"Let's just say some detective work" Sylar said. I didn't want to know what he meant by detective work.

"Gabby can I ask you something" Sylar said.

"What is it?" I said.

"What is your ability?" Sylar said.

"I can replicate abilities." I said. For once I didn't argue. It didn't seem right to keep it from my boyfriend.

"How" He asked.

"By touching a person" I said.

"You mean like you did our first session." He asked.

"Yeah, just like that." I said.

"Can I ask you another question" Sylar said

"Yes I guess" I said. If he asked me my age again I am going to slap him.

"Will you go out for dinner with me" Sylar asked nervously.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Pick you up at 7." He said

I was so excited. It was the first time we went out on an actual date. It was hard to do because of how young I looked. Erin and Elle planned on renting a movie and staying in. I asked Elle what Mohinder was doing. She glared at me, I laughed. We all teased one another about our guys.

"Hey Gabby" Sylar said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Where are we going Gabriel" I said excitedly.

"You'll see!" Sylar smirked. We took a cab to a restaurant. I was so excited to see it was a Chinese restaurant. I loved Chinese. Everything was going great. We were almost done eating when I got a text.

_You look pretty tonight sis. _

_J._

"What's wrong Gabby" Sylar asked. I showed him the text message. He looked shocked.

"Should I text her back?" I asked. I didn't know how my sister got my phone number.

"Yes, just to see what she says" Sylar said.

_Where are you?  
G_

I got a text back few minutes later.

_I am looking right at you._

_J_

I was shocked. I didn't see Jade anywhere. Sylar and I paid the bill and we left. We got the first cab we saw. We were both looking out the window. I thought I heard the last from Jade but I was way wrong.

_You shouldn't leave your friends home alone_

_J_

I begged the driver to go faster. Did she mean Elle and Erin? I was sick. Finally we got to my apartment. Sylar and I ran up the stairs as fast as we can. Everything seemed ok, but it always did. I opened my door with my key. I was relieved that the door wasn't opened. Erin and Elle were sitting there watching the Notebook.

"Hey, you guys are home early" Elle said cheerfully. I showed them the text message. Just then I got a phone call

"Gabby" Peter said panicked.

'Peter what's wrong" I said.

"Mohinder's house is on fire" He said. We all immediately took drove over to Mohinder's. We were all thinking the same thing, Did Mohinder get out. When we got there, our question was answered.

'Mohinder" Elle yelled running over to Mohinder

"What happened Mohinder?" I asked

"I don't know everything just caught fire" Mohinder said. He seemed shocked Sylar was here with us.

"Where's Peter" Erin asked.

"He is coming, he just called me" Mohinder said.

We didn't know what happened. The Firefighter said the fire seemed to come out of no where. When they all left, we started talking.

"Everything I owned was in their." Mohinder said.

"What was in their" Elle said.

"Test I was running on Erin and Angela's autopsy report." Mohinder said. I told everyone about the text I got from my sister.

"What are you thinking Peter." I said.

"I think someone was trying to keep us from knowing what Arthur was doing." Peter said. He said his dad's name with such hatred. We all went home. When I got home something was wrong. My door was opened. I went in and my house was a mess. It seemed like an atom bomb went off. Elle, Erin, and I both looked at everything. Nothing was missing. It seemed like the person that was here didn't find what he was looking for. We didn't get to sleep at all. We were worried that who ever were in the house they would comeback. I called Sylar. He came over and helped us clean our apartment. The text message, Mohinder's house catching on fire, and our apartment being a mess it was a sign that somebody was watching us. It also told me that Arthur was afraid that we were close to finding out what was happening. We just didn't know what. Tonight just added questions, to a long list of unanswered questions.


	19. Special Birthday

I own nothing.

* * *

Ch. 20 Special Birthday

Mohinder had to do all the tests over again. Erin was not happy. We had no choice. The test had to wait for the next few days, Mohinder had to find a new apartment. Peter said there was an apartment free in his building. He and Mohinder talked to his landlord on Tuesday.

I got up November 22 for school. It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving Break. It was also my birthday. I never really celebrated my birthday. Mostly because it depressed me how old I was, and mostly because Daniel was killed on my birthday. I never really got over that. Sylar picked me up to school like usual. I didn't tell Sylar that it was my birthday, I was afraid that it would ignite the Guess Gabby's age game.

School was horrid. We were reading _Hamlet_, which I already read. My second hour accounting class had a project due. Third hour was probably the best. In Fourth hour I got called to the office. I saw Sylar waiting for me with flowers. Oh crap!

"Happy Birthday Gabby!" Sylar said giving me a kiss.

"Who told you?" I demanded. If it was Peter, I was going to kill him.

"Peter told me" He said. I am going to kill him

"So, how old are you." He said. I gave if the glare. He started laughing.

"Well, thanks but I have to get back to class" I said walking away.

"Hey wait a minute." Sylar said.

"What?" I said.

"I wanted to tell you that were going out tonight for your birthday." Sylar said.

"Remember what happened last time." I said.

"I got it all shorted out." Sylar said with a grin. What did he have planned?

At lunch time two girls sat by me that never sat at me before. They were cheerleaders. From the impression I got they didn't like me. Once called me a know it all under my breath. They were in my Trigonometry Class. They looked at me with bright smiles. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Hi." They said.

"Hey." I said talking a bit of my salad.

"So, who was that guy that gave you the flowers?" One asked. Her name was Allison, I think.

"Yeah because he was really cute" The girl called Marissa said. I did not like where this was going.

"It was a friend of mine." I said.

"We heard it was more then just a friend" Allison said.

"Yeah we heard your dating a almost 30 year old" Marissa said. I was beginning to get angry.

"Is it true he picks you up and drops you off?" Allison said. I begin to get up.

"You know beginning with someone like that at that age is against the law right." Marissa said giggling.

"What do you mean" I turn around. I hope they didn't mean what I thought they meant.

"You know what I mean" Marissa smiled. I slapped her in the face. She pulled my hair. People were chanting, fight, fight, fight. After the Principal broke up. He gave us a long lecture about fighting in school. Then he gave us lunch detention, when we got back from break. I was so mad by the end of the day. The sight of Sylar made me a little less angry.

I went back to my apartment to change. Elle and Erin helped me pick out a dress. I asked what they were doing tonight. They said they were just ordering Chinese. Elle made a comment that Peter loved Chinese. Erin slapped her arm.

Sylar took us to a pier. I loved it. We ate at a Mexican Restaurant. I told him about the girls. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"Nothing it's just funny that they just assumed that just because I look older then you." Sylar said. I never released that I never saw Sylar laugh, at least not evilly. It was cute. Suddenly music came on. Sylar got up. I looked at him.

"Dance with me." He said. Was he serious?

"NO" I said.

"Come on I'm not that bad of a dancer" Sylar said.

"Ok fine, but no comments." I said. I got up and put my hands around Sylar's neck.

"You look really pretty Gabby" Sylar said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"You know we have been together almost a month" Sylar said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"It's been the best month of my life" Sylar replied

"Thanks, it's been for me as well" I said truthfully.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right" Sylar said.

"What do you mean" I said looking at him

"I know that everyone is waiting for me to mess up." Sylar said. I suddenly got angry with those people that he was referring to.

"Sylar I know that you won't" I said.

"I know. I love you." Sylar said. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

We got back to my apartment at 8. We didn't talk about what happened on the pier. I wondered if he was made, that I didn't say it back. I was in shocked. I thought that after a little while it would this relationship would run its course. I guess I never thought that he would feel like that. The question was did I feel like that. I reached my apartment door.

"Surprise"

"What?" I practically shouted. I could believe it. Erin, Elle, Peter, Mohinder, Noah, Claire, and two Japanese men I never met were all in my house.

"How?" I questioned Elle.

"Sylar and Peter" Elle explained. I went over to give Peter a hug, and then I slugged him on the arm.

"What?" Peter said, trying to look innocent.

"You know what you did" I smirked.

"By the way Gabby, this is Hiro and Ando" Peter said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"It nice to meet you to, Girlfriend of the Brain Man" The man called Hiro said. I had to smile. I bet Hiro had good stories of Sylar.

"Do you want some Champagne Gabby" Erin asked.

"Sure" I said. Sylar smiled at me, he knew I didn't drink. The birthday cake came out. Everyone asked me how old I was. I told them I was older then dirt. Everyone laughed.

It was probably the best birthday I ever had. I finally had a party. Even though I didn't want it, I appreciated it. I also got to meet Hiro, who seemed really nice. Peter told me Hiro was recovering from a brain tumor. Another interesting think happened. Before Peter left, he gave Erin a goodbye kiss. Me and Elle both saw aww. I asked Elle if Mohinder ever kissed her. She of course said it was none of my business. I loved my new friends.


	20. Caught off Guard

I own nothing.

Please review.

* * *

Ch. 20 Caught of Guard

I made a decision to not return to school after Thanksgiving break. I figured my time would be better spent looking for Arthur. I told Erin and Elle my plan, and they agreed. Erin was looking tired lately. She said it was nothing.

Sylar didn't mention the pier. I was worried that he would have taken it personally. He didn't seem to mind. I knew that I should have said something, but I was just caught off guard. He seemed to have forgotten all about it, at least I thought so.

"Look at the look of your face" I said looking at pictures of my birthday party.

"Yeah but you look like you going to punch" Sylar said amused.

"I can't believe you surprised me with a party." I said

"It wasn't that hard, your really slow darling" Sylar smiled. I hit him in the arm.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes Gabriel" I said affectionately.

"You know there is something that you haven't brought up" Sylar said.

"What" I said.

"What I told you at the pier" Sylar said.

"You mean when you told me you loved me" I said going red. Why did I always go red?

"Yep that part" Sylar said smirking.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't say it back, but you short of blindsided me" I said.

"I know I'm sorry about that" Sylar said.

"It just that it's going a little to fast" I said.

"Then I'll slow down" Sylar said.

"You're the best Brain man" I said giving Sylar a hug.

Elle and Mohinder seem to be getting closer. They were now spending all their time together. One day, Elle seemed to be thinking about something. Something that might affect her life in New York. I finally got her to talk after much persuasion.

"Mohinder what's to visit India this summer" Elle said.

"Oh I am sorry" I said. I could understand why Elle was upset.

"He wants me to go with him" Elle said. I wasn't sure what the problem was. I knew that Elle always wanted to go to India.

"Why don't you go with him" I asked her.

"Because Erin might not be well enough and even if she is, look what happened last time she was without me" Elle said.

"She'll be fine. She could stay in New York with the rest of us" I said.

"I knew she would like to stay with Peter" Elle said coming around the idea.

"Talk to her about it." I said

"I think I will tonight" Elle said.

Erin thought it was a brilliant idea. She told her sister to pack right away, and to take a lot of pictures. Elle replied that Mohinder wants Erin to fully recover before they go. Elle seemed a lot more relaxed. We got back to making kissy noises at Erin. We have been teasing her mercifully.

There was still no word about Arthur. Noah didn't find out much either. Hiro and Ando also joined in the search. There was also no more contact from Jade. I still wondered why we didn't see her. It seemed like she disappeared. Sylar asked what was so bad about. I said I had to deal with Jade for years.

"Why won't you tell me your age" He asked.

"Cause it might freak you out" I said.

"Try me" Sylar said smirking.

"Will you leave me alone about it" I said. He promised.

"237" I said embarrassed. Sylar just smiled at me. He acted like he won a huge victory

Sunday it was just Erin and I at home. I was cooking eggs when I heard a crash. I ran to Erin's room. Erin was on the floor unconscious.

"Erin, Erin" I shouted trying to wake her up

"I don't feel right" Erin said. She said she felt nauseated,

"I'm calling Mohinder" I said.

Mohinder ran test for hours. I tried to get a hold of Elle but she was in surgery. Peter came as soon as he could. Sylar sat their trying to calm me down. Elle finally came. She was hysterical. Finally Mohinder came out.

"She is really ill" Mohinder said.

"What's wrong with her" I asked

"I can't break her fever, and she can barley sit up" Mohinder said.

"What can we do?" Peter asked.

"We have to go find Arthur now." Mohinder said.

'Where" Sylar said. I had my arms around Elle, who was shaking badly.

"The only place I could think of would be Pinehurst" Mohinder said.

"How do we get their" I asked him.

"I know" Peter said.

"You guys have to say my sister" Elle said. We all agreed. We decided to leave the next morning. We didn't know what we were going to find at Pinehurst.


	21. To Pinehurst

I love HEROES. I own nothing but this plot.

* * *

Ch.21 To Pinehurst

We left for Pinehurst early in the morning. We all went to see Erin before we left. Elle was staying with Mohinder to help look after Erin. We took a plane because I was afraid of heights. It was an hour or so to get there. I was a little disappointed with the sight. Pinehurst appeared to be empty. Peter, Sylar, and I both went in. We had to use flashlights because there was no electricity.

"Are you sure Arthur was once here?" I asked Peter, not believing that Arthur Petrelli would step foot her much less work here. There was broken glass, papers everywhere. It looked like the building was evacuated in a hurry.

"This is the window I though Peter out of" Sylar said fondly.

"Sylar!" I warned. We had no time for this. I didn't like it here. I wanted to leave. I felt like something would pop up any moment.

"What was that?" Peter said turning around. We all heard it. We heard someone running, but we didn't see anyone. We followed the foot steps. We were lead to a room

"I don't remember this room" Peter said.

"I do this is where they keep Elle when She was here" Sylar said.

"Who's Elle?" I asked

"Ummm" Sylar said. Peter suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I said

"Elle kind of worked for The Company, and she was kind of my girlfriend." Sylar mumbled the last part.

"We will take about that late, but for now let's get out of her." I said trying to open the door. It was locked it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a very familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Hello Gabsy, I missed you. It's so nice of you to stop by. I'm sorry to say you came all this way for nothing. Neither Arthur nor I can heal your little friend. We have been looking for the person who can. By the way, hasn't mother ever taught you to not hang out with serial killers, and guys the nearly blow up New York. Well I better go, I'll be seeing you. Well maybe not." Jade turned off the intercom and we heard no more.

'What did she mean by maybe not?" Peter said.

"Huh what's that smell?" I said. It smelt like burning oil.

"We got to go now" Sylar said.

"We can't the door is stuck." I said. The door suddenly opened. We ran out. When we got outside there was somebody was missing.

"Sylar, Where is Peter?" I asked looking around.

"He must be still inside" Sylar said.

"We have to go back in" I said.

"You can't you can't regenerate." Sylar said.

"We have to." I said starting to freak out.

"I'll go." Sylar said. He went in.

It seemed like I was out side for hours. Then I saw them. I knew instantly that something was wrong. Peter wasn't moving. I couldn't find a pulse. Peter couldn't be died, he couldn't

"We have to get out of here, it might be the only we save Peter." Sylar said.

We went to the nearest dark house. It was up for sale. It was no use. Peter was gone. I immediately started to cry. My poor brother. We were miles from no where. Even if we got Peter to a hospital they couldn't do anything. My heart was breaking. Sylar looked at Peter's lifeless body like if he started at it long enough it would bring him back. I asked Sylar if I could be alone with Peter.

"Oh Pete, I'm so sorry" I said sobbing.

"How am I going to tell everyone" I said trying to stop crying.

"I love you brother." I said taking his head. It was cold as ice.

For the first time I felt angry. Angry at Jade for killing Peter, Angry at Arthur for all that his done. Suddenly everything went dark. Like a film, memories filled my mind. _Daniel's startled face. Sylar kissing me in the hospital. Peter taking his first steps. Watching my parent's house on fire and feeling helpless. Sylar telling me he loved me. Peter lifeless face looking up at me._

"Gabby wake up?" Sylar said.

"What?" I said opening my eyes.

"You fainted." Sylar said. I looked at Peter.

"We have to go Gabby." Sylar said helping me off the ground.

Then something happened. Peter starting moving. I ran over to him. I felt his hands, they were warm. Peter's face seems to be gaining its color. Peter started coughing. He suddenly opened his eyes. I thought I would never see those eyes again.

"What happened" Peter said wheezing.

"You suffocated, and died" I said shocked. How was this possible? He was dead.

"I think, I think I regenerated" Peter said.

"How is that you can only keep one ability at a time and you didn't touch anyone that has that ability" Sylar said amazed. Suddenly Peter disappeared.

"Peter!" I said.

"I'm still here" Peter said.

"Where" I said. Peter came back.

"I can turn invisible again" Peter said excitedly

"What?" I said. Sylar laughing like it was an inside joke between Peter and him.

"I haven't been able to do this since my dad took my original ability away." Peter said happily.

"You're saying you got your ability back" I said. This didn't make any sense. Nothing happened to him.

"You did something" Peter said.

"What?" I said

"You touched my hand" Peter said.

"How do you know that?" I asked Peter.

"I don't know. It was cold then I suddenly felt your hand. It was like it warmed my entire body." Peter explained.

"Gabby, I think you did healed the old trauma that was done to his body" Sylar said.

"I couldn't do that be for, I just copied peoples atoms." I said.

"Gabby, why didn't you like to talk about your ability?" Sylar asked curiously.

"My mother once told me if people knew then they would want to hurt me." I said thinking about the old memory.

"Did your mom have ability" Sylar said.

"Yes, She could she the future, Why" I asked.

"I think you're the one Arthur's looking for" Sylar said.

"You mean I can heal Erin" I said. All this time, I was right there. I could have healed her, and Angela.

"We got to get back to New York" Peter said finally getting up from the ground. He seemed happier, more put together. I think I did more then heal Peter's ability. A piece of paper fell out of Peter's pocket.

"What's that?" I asked. Peter picked up the paper and he read it out loud.

_Gabby,_

_ Get back to New York. It is dangerous to remain here. Arthur is doing something terrible. He wants to make an army of specials, that have the ability that he says there going to have. He can kill a lot of people. You need to find the person that can save them. Please be careful._

The not was not signed. I looked at Peter and Sylar. Peter called the airport to reserve are sheets. We almost missed the plane. We didn't talk about the message. None of this made sense. Originally I came here to save Sylar. Now it seemed like I need to stop something much bigger. I guess going to Pinehurst wasn't a waste of time after all.


	22. Different Kind of Healing

I don't own heroes. I just love Sylar way to much.

* * *

Ch.22 Different Kind of Healing

We spent two hours at the airport. We were all anxious to get home. I thought the whole plane ride how it was possible that I never knew about my ability to heal a person like I healed Peter. Why did I suddenly have this ability?

"So how are you feeling?" Sylar asked.

"Great just tired" I said.

"I thought we were all dead." Sylar said.

"Yeah luckily were not" I said.

"Are you still mad about the Elle thing?" Sylar asked.

"I was just shocked." I said truthfully.

"Look it was really quick. It was over before it really began." Sylar said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She died." Sylar said. I didn't press him on it. If he wanted to tell him he would. He didn't press me about Daniel, I can wait.

When we arrived in New York it was raining. It took us an hour to reach Mohinder's house. Elle greeted us at the door. She was so happy to see us. She told us that Erin was still sleeping. She wasn't getting any better. When Mohinder came out I told him what happened at Pinehurst. He was shocked.

"How is it possible that I didn't know I had this ability?" I asked him.

"Sometimes abilities just evolve, our friend Matt Parkman originally had the ability to read minds, no he can do many things with the mind." Mohinder explained.

"Why did it sudden happen" I asked.

"It sometimes happens when you're in a stressful situation." Mohinder explained.

"Do you think I can heal Erin?" I asked Mohinder.

"Arthur certainly thinks so" Mohinder said. I went into Erin's room. She was still sleeping.

"Erin" I said trying to wake her.

"Hey Gabby" Erin said yawning.

"Erin, I think I can permanently heal you," I said

"How?" She asked. I did the only thing I know I could do. I put my hand on her face. The result was immediate. She looked so much better. Her hair was even darker.

"Wow!" Elle said appreciatively.

"It's amazing, completely cured." Mohinder said, looking at her vital signs.

Mohinder allowed Erin to leave the next morning. Erin made a complete recovery. She was now able to us her ability. Elle called it a different kind of hearing. We all celebrated. Peter seemed to be the happiest guy in the world. His girlfriend and him now had their abilities back. Going to Pinehurst gave us a lot of information. We knew that Arthur was planning to create an army with the abilities that he gave the people. Normal People probably. I still thought about who opened the door.

"There had to be someone there." Peter said.

"Yes but who?" I asked him.

"Somebody who wants us to remain alive." Peter guessed.

I thought about it for a long time. Peter said that the last thing he remembers was being behind me. Sylar said he found Peter at the exit. So somebody had to have moved Peter. Mohinder said Peter must have inhaled awful fumes. Everything seemed to be back to normal. At least until we watched the news one night.

"_There was another report of missing person filled today. Henry Parker, age 21, was reported today by his father" The Newscaster said._

"_This is the 5__th__ case in the past three weeks, and the 20__th__ case in the last two months" The female Newscaster said._

"_Police advise the public to remain calm and exercise caution as the New York Police department investigates further."_

"You have to be very care Gabby" Peter said.

"If Arthur finds out it's you we in trouble." Sylar said. I shivered to think what Arthur would do to me if he found out about my new ability.

"Hey Gab, do you think we can go back to my lessons" Sylar asked. He seemed tired. I was surprised. As long as I known him I never saw if so tired.

"Sure, are you ok?" I said.

"I don't know I'm so tired" Sylar said. He was looking worried.

"Sylar maybe you should go home and rest" I offered.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"It's coming back I think." Sylar said.

"What the hunger" I said. My stomach sinking.

"I hope not, I don't want to go back to that." Sylar said.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. First the letter, now Sylar. I was worried. The last couple of days have been a crazy. I learned that I have a new ability, Peter and Erin got there ability back. I was also concerned about Sylar becoming evil again. I was also afraid that Arthur or Jade will find out my ability. I knew my sister would sell me out in a hearbeat.


	23. Broken Promises, Broken Heart

I don't own HEROES. Sorry guys.

* * *

Ch. 23. Broken Promises, Broken Heart

I hadn't seen Sylar for weeks. It seemed like a lifetime. I didn't know why I suddenly wanted him around so badly. I never was like that. Even with Daniel I was less clingy less needy. I guess I was just worried that Sylar was developing the hunger again. I asked Peter about it. He said that he didn't exactly know how Sylar's ability worked. I could tell he was getting nervous. Finally on Friday he came.

"Hey Gabby" Sylar said kissing me. The kiss was a bit longer then I was used to.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Just at home, I feel a whole lot better." Sylar said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"Yeah" Sylar said confidently. He asked if we can have his session now. I can tell that he was a little worried that the hunger will come back.

It all started out so well. He was happy and it seemed like maybe he was ok. It seemed like the session was helping him. I think he shocked him self by how much he could with stand. I was really proud of how well he was doing. After awhile, his confidence seems to be fading a little. Then suddenly it happened out of no where. It felt like hands were pulling me up. Sylar had me on the wall. Then I felt this horrible pain in my forehead. It felt like a shard of glass. Sylar's eyes seemed to have gone blank. It was like a zombie taken over his body. I screamed. Sylar seemed to have snapped out of his trace. I fell to the ground.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Sylar said shaking. His eyes were back. He looked horrified. He ran out before I can say anything. I sat there staring at the door. I was so shocked. I got up and went to the bathroom to check the damage. I had to admit could have been a lot worse.

Before I could fix my wound Peter came in. He just stared at me. I didn't want to talk about it. Erin looked horrified.

"I'll kill him, I going to kill him." Peter said venomously.

"Peter no." I said pulling him back.

"Gabby he could have killed you, realized that right." Peter said.

"Yeah, but he stopped, I don't know how but he stopped." I said. As I said this Mohinder and Elle came in. Perfect!

"Oh My God" Elle said.

"I'll Kill Him." Mohinder said. I wish people would stop saying that.

"Just stop. I'm Fine!" I shouted. I walked into my room and closed the door.

I didn't talk to anyone. I stayed in my room must of the time. Elle and Erin asked if I wanted anything to eat. I said no thank you. I didn't answer Peter's phone calls I know I was being irrational, but I couldn't help it. I was living a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I know it was stupid, but I wanted to talk to Sylar. Sylar's face was in my nightmares every night. He was horrified at what he done. I want to go to him and told him that I wasn't mad at him, anything. I just wanted things to go back to the way things were.

"Go Away!" I shouted at the knock at my door.

"Gabby open the door" Peter said firmly. I did as he asked.

"No." I said. I didn't want Peter to see me crying,

"Come on Gabby, Were all worried about you." Peter said. I finally caved

"Yes Peter." I said. Peter didn't do anything but hug me.

"I am so sorry Gabby" Peter said.

"He didn't mean it" I sobbed.

"Listen Gabby, we have to find him. If he's back he could put us all in danger." Peter said.

"That wasn't him." I said shaking.

"What happened?" Peter said. I told him exactly what happened. He was shocked that Sylar stopped.

"He must love you" Peter said.

"Don't Peter." I said.

"No, I am serious, He usually just kill that person."Peter said.

"Now what" I asked.

"He should be killed for what he done to you" Mohinder said in the door way.

"No please don't' I said hyperventilating.

"Suresh Stop." Peter said.

"What after what he did to Gabby" Mohinder said.

"She doesn't need this! " Peter said. Mohinder remained silent.

"I don't believe he would just relapse like this without a reason." Peter said. I began crying.

"You're defending him." Mohinder asked shocked.

"Mohinder just stop." Peter said. They stared at each other angrily.

Everything was falling apart. I needed to talk to Sylar. If it was over, I wanted to know. I would do anything if it meant he wouldn't go back to being evil. He once told me he didn't want to end up alone. I tossed and turned. Finally I saw him. He was at my window.

"Sylar" I said. I didn't know what else to say. He was so distant now.

"Gabby are you ok." He asked.

"If fine, it was just a cut." I said.

"Just was just a cut" Sylar repeated sadly. He sat on my bed. He motioned me to sit down.

"I'm leaving." Sylar said.

"What! why?" I asked

"If It's really coming back then I need to go" Sylar said.

"It was an accident" I said.

"An accident I didn't want" Sylar said.

"It won't happen again, you don't have to go back to that." I said pleadingly.

"You can't promise that Gab." Sylar said.

"It doesn't have to be like this" I said through tears.

"Listen I am the reason that Elle is died. I can kill her." Sylar said.

"Sylar please" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I have to, before it gets really bad" Sylar said.

"You promised you would never hurt me." I said.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" Sylar said sadly.

"No not that, what you're doing now." I said angrily.

"I tried not matter what I do, it just never goes away." He said. He pulled me in a hug and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you" Sylar whispered. With that he flew out my opened window.

It felt like I was hit by a bus. He was gone. He left me. The walls seem to be closing in on me. I curled up into a ball. Fresh tears over took me. It was the worse feeling I ever felt. I wanted the other day not to have happened. I didn't care anymore. Arthur and Jade can have all of my abilities. I didn't care. Erin came in

"Gabby what's wrong?" Erin asked. All I could do was cry. All I could say was that he was gone. Gone forever. I might never see him again. If I did I might not like what I see. Life as I new it was gone. I guess this is what people would call a broken heart.


	24. Trying

I own nothing. Heroes is property of NBC.

* * *

Ch. 24 Trying

I was still down for the next couple of days. Then slowly I got out of my rut. I just had to face that Sylar was gone. The Sylar I use to know was gone. Surprisingly it hurt a lot more then losing Daniel did. Why was that?

"I think he meant a lot more to you then you thought Gab" Peter said one day.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I think you were in love with him, and you still are" Peter said

"Peter I don't want to talk about this." I said sternly.

"You are though" Peter said.

"So what if I am, it doesn't change the fact that he gone" I said Peter clearly thought he lost the battle, but not the war.

My nightmares still haven't let up. After a particular nasty one, I decided to go and get something to drink and stay up a little while. I wasn't the only one that was up. Elle was up making coffee.

"Hey Gab, had a nightmare" Elle asked.

"What else, why are you up?" I said exhaustedly.

"Work, Mohinder" Elle said.

"What happened at work?" I asked.

"There is just so much to do, and the new chief doctor is an idiot." She said. I had to giggle. She has been talking about Dr. Carl Nelson for weeks. Apparently he was a real idiot.

"I'm sorry just imagine spending the summer in India." I said.

"Speaking of which, what's going on with Mohinder?" I asked.

"Well nothing but he just asked me to marry him." Elle whispered. I squealed.

"That's fantastic, where's your ring?" I said. She showed me her ring finger.

"Does Erin know?" I asked.

"Yes, she reacted the same way you did." Elle said

"What's wrong?" I said noticing her face.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" She asked.

"No, some relationships go like that." I said.

"You know I thought it would be you and Sylar getting married" Elle said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Well he was always in love with you. He was devastated when you didn't say you loved him back." Elle said.

"How do you know" I asked her.

"He told me." Elle said. I was shocked. Maybe I underestimated Sylar's feelings for me.

"Well that's perfect." I said.

"Gabby, do you think Sylar is that evil that he would want to kill you." Elle asked.

"No" I said truthfully.

"I think something happened to him." Elle said.

"Why?" I asked

"Well he had it all under control. Then he snapped. I'm telling you somebody messed with his ability" Elle said.

I went to bed after that. I thought a little bit about what Elle said. Sylar had to have had his ability messed with. It wasn't a totally out there concept. Look what happened to Elle and Peter.

I knew I had to get back to stopping Arthur. Every day, more People went missing. We talked to Noah. At least some of those People were specials. We didn't know if they were dead or alive. After a while I had to leave and take a walk.

Everything seemed peaceful. It was good to get some fresh air. I was ok, until I saw the Chinese Restaurant, Me and Sylar went to. My heart ached. Suddenly I saw the familiar head of black hair. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hello" The man said. It was not who I thought he was.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody I knew" I said. Disappointment burned my throat.

"That's ok, maybe I can help." The man asked.

"Oh no that's ok." I said leaving.

"Was he your boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah he was." I said

"He's dead isn't he?" He asked. He looked at me with such pity. I didn't answer him. Finally I got back home. Erin and Peter were kissing in the kitchen.

"Get a room." I said.

"Grow up." Peter said smiling. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was not a number I recognize.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Gabby." A familiar voice said.

"JADE!" I said.

"Yep, how are you?" My sister said.

"What do you want?" I said venomously.

"Nothing, man you have a thing with men with black hair." I said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You really shouldn't have let him go out by himself." She said

"What are you going to do to him?" I said.

"Well Arthur needs him to help with his plan." Jade said.

"Let him go." I said.

"You were holding out on me, he got the ability we were looking for" Jade said.

"Leave him alone you Bitch!" I said.

"If you hurry, Arthur might let you see him one last time." Jade said. The line went died.

"She got Sylar" I announced.

"Damn it" Peter angrily.

"She thinks Sylar has the ability." I said.

"Why would she think that?" Peter asked.

"I don't know' I said.

"What are we going to do?" Erin asked.

"We? " I asked.

"Well you don't think we'll let you go alone" Peter said.

"I will have Elle call Mohinder" Erin said.

"We don't even know where they are." I said.

"We have to try" Peter said. I knew he was right. The problem was that we just didn't know where to begin. All we could do is trying. I began to wonder what kind of state I would find Sylar in. I knew in that moment he was not just another client.


	25. Searching for Answers

I own nothing.

Authors Note: I am almost complete with this story. 1 more chapter to go.

* * *

Ch. 25 Searching for Answers

Mohinder had a way for us to find Sylar. He claimed that the only reason he was helping look for him because he says Arthur could use Sylar to do some damage. I asked to him how we were supposed to find Sylar. He said he use to take care of a girl that had the ability to find anybody in the whole world. Her name was Molly.

"Mohinder!" Molly said running into his arms. Mohinder looked really happy to see her.

"How are you Molly?" Mohinder said smiling.

"I'm great, I won first place in my middle school science fair." Molly said happily.

"So what do you want help with?" Molly said.

"Our friend her needs your help finding someone." Mohinder said pointing at me.

"Hey Molly, I'm Gabby" I said shaking the young girls hand. She has a manner of a girl much older then 13. Mohinder explained to me that Sylar killed her parents. I felt guilty. I showed her a picture of Sylar.

"This is the Boogeyman, but he looks so different" Molly commented.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I don't know he just seems different then I remember him. He looks happier." She said. She closed her eyes as she touched the photo. There was a sudden pained expression on her face.

"He is in a lot of pain." She said.

"Where is he at Molly" I said taking a notepad out. She gave me the address. It was somewhere in Texas. When I told Peter this his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"That was the place where I first meet Sylar" He explained. It could just be a coincidence right?

Elle, Erin, Peter, Mohinder and I both went to Texas. Mohinder said that Noah would be coming to. He was bringing the Haitian and getting Matt Parkman. I felt a little bit more confident knowing that we had more people with us, then when we went to Pinehurst.

"Peter, how did Sylar control his ability in the future?" I asked Peter on the plane.

"He said he kept it under control for his son" Peter said.

"What was his son's name? I asked him.

"Noah, he called me Uncle Peter" Peter said.

"Did he tell you who the mother was?" I asked.

"I think it might have been Elle Bishop" Peter said. I tried not to get angry.

"Gabby the future is unpredictable, I didn't even ask him." Peter said.

"So he obviously hadn't met me" I said sadly.

"I don't know, there is a strong possibly that you came into Sylar's life later in that future" Peter said. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Finally we were in Texas. We were lead to an abandon factory. Peter said it looked like the old Paper Company that Noah Bennett once worked at. We had to break in to the building. What we saw was horrible. People were in cells. Peter told me this was what the company use to do.

"Molly said he would be in the last cell on the left" Erin said. When we got their there was nobody in the cell. Then Suddenly Peter was thrown against the wall.

"What the hell" Mohinder said. Suddenly the person came into the light. It was Sylar.

"Sylar what are you doing?" I said.

"Who are you people?" Sylar said.

"Sylar it's me Gabby." I said. Why didn't he know who we were, who I was?

"I don't know you, but I know you" Sylar said pointing at Mohinder. Peter though through a lightning ball at Sylar.

"Petrelli" Sylar said angrily.

"That was for throwing me out the window" Peter said.

"I haven't seen you since we fought in that hotel room" Sylar said sneering.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Peter said confused.

"Well that was the last thing I remember" Sylar said.

"What happened to you" Erin said scared.

"I don't know! I just woke up here" Sylar said. He had us at Gunpoint. Suddenly the lights started to flicker. My sister came out of a locked door.

"Gabby nice to see you" Jade smiled. I knew there was a reason I couldn't stand my sister. The gun in Sylar's hand flung across the room.

"YOU BITCH LET ME GO" Sylar shouted. He made a movement with his hand, but nothing happened.

"No Gabriel. I told you can't use your ability here" Jade smirked.

"MY NAME IS SYLAR!" Sylar shouted.

"Jade what the hell did you do to him?" I asked her

"Nothing we just swiped his memories of the past year or so and we also did a few harmless test on him" Jade said matter of factliy. Harmless test my ass.

"You Bitch!" I shouted. Grabbing on to her hair. I punched her in her face. Suddenly we were thrown apart.

"Play nice girls" Arthur Petrelli said coming toward us.

"What are you doing dad" Peter said.

"Peter how did you get your ability back?" Arthur snapped at his youngest son.

"Well it wasn't with your help" Peter said curling his fist.

"You useless waste of space get off the floor" Arthur said coldly to Jade.

"It appears my assistant got it wrong again." Arthur said.

"What bring Sylar here" Elle said bitterly.

"Apparently he is not the one with the ability, the question is who is?" Arthur said looking at use.

"I saw Peter get his powers back!" Jade snapped. She was their. I knew it.

"It must have been Gabby" Arthur said. He brought me toward me.

"Get away from me" I said. I couldn't move. A sudden surge of pain went through my body. I screamed.

"Stop it!" Sylar yelled. Sylar started fight Arthur. All Hell Broke Lose. Jade was fighting Erin. Elle helped her. Arthur sudden fainted. Somebody had hit him with a vase.

"What happened?" Erin said.

"You guys need to get out fast" A male voice said.

"Who are you" I asked

"My name is Henry; I'm the one who wrote that note." Henry said.

"You help us get out to didn't you?" Peter said looking around.

"Jade kidnapped me and she did something to me" Henry said.

"What did she do" Mohinder asked him.

"When she touched me, she made me permanently invisible" Henry said.

"Why did you want to help us?" Peter asked him.

"Cause I wanted to go home, and I though what they were doing was wrong?" Henry said.

"I can heal you" I said. I told him to grab my head. It surprised me how young Henry was. I realized he was the boy from the news.

"What did they do to Sylar" I asked him. Sylar looked confused. It was true he didn't remember any of it. He didn't remember me.

'First Jade used her mind reading ability to put a thought in Sylar's head to kill you, and made him believe he was getting his hunger back." Henry said.

"Why didn't Sylar kill me?" I asked him.

"I don't know anyone here! You're all lying" Sylar said.

"Sylar you have to remember me. Please. We spent a lot of time together. Please come back Sylar." I said through tears.

"I am sorry you must get me confused." Sylar said harshly. I took his face in my hands. He looked at me angrily. I didn't care. I was so angry, and hurt.

"Remember when you told me you loved me at the pier. I didn't say it back because I was afraid to get close to you because I didn't want to lose you. Please comeback. I LOVE YOU" I said practically shouting. I said these angrily though tears. Sylar's expression softened. Gently he took my hands off my face. He wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked like he was trying really hard to remember me.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my back. I was shot. I fell to ground. The whole roomed spinning. I wanted the pain to stop. It felt like I was dying. I heard somebody scream. The last Then everything went black.


	26. Afterward

HEREOS Is owned NBC.

Author's Note: This is the finally chapter of Out of Time. The Sequel will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Ch. 26 Afterwards

I was pretty sure I was dead. I had such pain in my stomach, that it was impossible to be alive. I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room. Just then a nurse came in.

"Good Morning Gabby" A nurse said.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were shot in the back dear" The nurse said.

"Were are all my friends?" I asked.

"They are in the waiting room." The nurse said. She went and got them. they all were here. There was a new face. Noah introduced me to Matt Parkman.

"What happened after I was shot?" I asked them.

"Sylar went nuts, he went after Arthur. He killed Arthur." Noah explained.

"Who shot me?" I asked.

"Arthur." Peter said.

"What happened to Jade" I said. Elle begged me to be careful not to pull the stitches.

"She left. There was no sign of her." Peter said.

"We made sure Arthur was died this time" said Matt Parkman. He must have read my mind.

"I found out something really interesting" Erin said.

"What's that" I asked her.

"Jade was actual planning on making me apart of Arthur's army, that's why I was in the ally. She got scared and ran off." Erin said.

"Jade has had people following and messing with you guys for months" Henry said.

"She also was the one making you sleep walk." Elle said.

"You don't even want to know what she was doing with the people in that building" Noah said.

"How did Arthur live?" I asked.

"Well apparently Jade knows how to use my ability to her advantage" Matt said.

"Apparently they were working on a formula with Jade's blood. Unfortunately their first patient was Angela" Noah said.

"You mean Jade didn't touch Angela like she did Erin" I said.

"Yes" Noah said.

"Gabby, do you know a Daniel Tyler?" Henry said. I nodded

"Well apparently they thought he had the ability" Henry said. That made sense. Daniel's behavior back then now made sense. The reason that Jade worked with Arthur also made sense. She was worried she would be killed. Typical Jade, always saving her own skinny ass.

"Where's Sylar?" I said. Matt went out of the room. I heard him say "She is waiting for you"

Everyone left the room. I still didn't know what to say to him. The last thing I said to him still embarrassed me. Then he sat down by me.

"Hey Gabby" Sylar said.

"Hey Gabriel" I said.

"I thought for a second I lost you" Sylar said.

"I thought the same thing" I said. I then asked him how he know remembers everything.

"Parkman said Jade must have done a number on me" Sylar said.

"I am so relieved your ok." I told him.

"I'm so relieved your ok" Sylar said. I asked him if he remembers how he was captured. He said he remembers that and more.

"Did you mean what you said" Sylar said.

"What are you...?" I began.

"When you said you love me" Sylar said. I could tell he was walking on eggs shells.

"Yes I did" I said

"Tell me again." Sylar said.

"Why?" I said

"Cause I want to get it on tape" Sylar said sarcastically.

"Fine! Sylar I love you" I said. He kissed me.

"Promise you won't ever leave me again." I said

"I promise" Sylar said kissing me again. I could get use to this.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Come on Gabriel were going to be late!" I said putting on my earrings

"You look beautiful Babe" Sylar said in the door way. I thanked him for the compliment

"Why are we rushing?" Sylar asked.

"Well I'm a bride's maid and I got a text from Erin that Elle was freaking out" I said.

"Why is Elle freaking out, She's only marring Mohinder." Sylar said. I laughed.

"Be Nice today" I said pretending to be stern. Sylar just smirked at me.

The ceremony was beautiful. I never was at a traditional Indian wedding before. Everyone was there. Everything got better after I got out of the hospital. Mohinder and Elle moved in together. Erin and I still lived together. Sylar was trying to talk me into moving in with him, but with out success. He did spend nights at our apartment. The reception started at seven. Elle looked beautiful. She looked so happy.

"Hey Gabby. Can we talk?" Sylar said after the wedding was over.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You know I love you right?" Sylar said.

"Yeah I know. I love you to.' I responded. Was this going were I thought it was going? He got down on one knee. I can't believe this was happening.

"Gabrielle will you marry me" Sylar said holding out the most beautiful ring I ever saw.

"Sy We cant, not right now" I said stuttering. I was trying not to cry. This was possibly the most exciting moment of my life.

"Why not?" He asked shocked.

"I would love to marry you but it's too soon." I said.

"So you want to wait" He said.

"Yes, I promise if you give me more time, the next time you ask I'm going to say yes" I said.

"Fine, I have the time" Sylar said bringing me closer.

"Are you still going to Mexico this summer?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I was hoping you would come with me." He asked me.

"You want me to come with?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It sounds like fun, sure. " I said. It been boring since Elle and Mohinder left for India last night.

"Looks like its just Peter and Erin this summer" Sylar said

"I love you Brainman" I said kissing Sylar. He was shocked; usually it's him bringing me in for a kiss. He obviously didn't mind.

No matter where the road leads us, it would be together. For the first time in my over 200 years I had something to look forward to. I kept on the look for Jade. I knew that she had to be stopped in order for me to finally be safe. I decided right then looking at Sylar, that I was going to make not only somebody else happy but also find away to make myself happy.


End file.
